


归而欣然

by yanyouren



Series: 本末终始/Building From the Ground Up中译 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (of a sort), Angst, Bisexual Character, Bisexuality, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fantasizing, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Pining, Unrequited Love, Wartime, World War II, 中译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanyouren/pseuds/yanyouren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你呢，Barnes？”Dugan问。他的声音让Bucky如梦初醒，把他从回忆中那个洒满窗外渗进的阳光，破落而狭小的公寓里捞出来。“你有女孩儿在老家等你回去吗？”</p><p>瞬间有个回答呼之欲出，他明明可以自负地咧嘴，似笑非笑地摇摇头。但这时候的Bucky，筋疲力尽、饥肠辘辘，心累到寸步难移，排里昨天他妈的还死了一个人。他的嘴里漫着一股碘酒味，他的脚刺痛不已，无论哪个都没不久将好转的势头，于是突然之间，Bucky想Steve想得要死。</p><p>“是的，”Bucky脱口而出，在他清晰意识到自己在说什么前，那几个字已经自作主张从他嘴边逃逸，“是啊，我有。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	归而欣然

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You'd Be So Nice To Come Home To](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687871) by [EmilianaDarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilianaDarling/pseuds/EmilianaDarling). 



> 感谢亲爱的waytohell给我beta！！爱你爱你爱你！！  
> 希望下篇不会像这篇坑这么久哈哈哈哈哈【。

仰天平躺着，四周围绕着或沉眠或失眠的战士们，Bucky凝望着繁星点点的夜空，竭力让自己不要去想他有多不愿意待在这里。

 

这外面很冷，意大利的晚上丝毫不像他以前的公立学校老师粉饰般形容的那样温和，而军队发给他的这套睡袋在御寒上连纸都不如。身下的土地坚硬难忍，Bucky浑身每一个角落都在痛，以致于他很难明确指出一个单独的痛处。他知道他的脚因为长途跋涉而痛，他的背和肩膀因为背负行囊穿越愈加难行的地形而痛。但除此之外的其他痛，就好像它们拧成了一股挥之不去的痛楚，直钻入他的骨头，让他整个身体犹如一个未经处理的伤口般搏动。

 

而傻逼的是——真 ** _傻逼_** ——他还是走运的其中之一。Bucky没死没受伤没在任务里失踪；他没被关在战俘营里，他的脑袋还好好系在他脖子上。无论根据病历，还是军规来看，他都属于四肢健全，完好无缺的那一类。

 

而这些身体精神上的疼痛，不值一提的恐惧，还有在他喉咙口像胆汁一样灼烧着的孤独感；这一切不过是每个战士都要经受的渣滓。在这个缝缝补补撑起来的营地里的每个人，都有同样的惶惶不安如一根吊锤在心口里吊着，都有同样颤抖不稳的双脚和疲倦不已的心，种种苦不堪言让Bucky恨不得尖叫，恨不得 ** _大哭_** 。他恨不得能放弃这一切，丢盔弃甲逃走，乘船回去纽约，对着Steve的脸就是一拳。冲那个觉得参军是件光宗耀祖的事的王八蛋大骂到喉咙生痛。

 

离他几步远的地方，Bucky可以听到Gabe和Dugan小声说着话。只是闲聊，想要填补起在昨天小规模战里牺牲的无名战友们留下的空荡。他们认识那些人，哪怕不能通过名字辨识，也至少认得他们的脸和军衔；现在他们都没了，被炸弹炸飞，被流弹击中，满身弹孔，倒在血泊里。Bucky在睡袋里不适地挪动了几下，想在不惊动周围人的情况下，挤开正戳在他后背上的小石子或者小树枝之类的东西。

 

他身心任何一处都在煎熬，饥饿和怒火交织，并且短期内根本看不见好转的希望。

 

他们正向北行军，每天马不停蹄地前进着，Bucky参军从来不是为了这个。

 

猛地他感觉到如鲠在喉，胸口窒紧，有那一刹那Bucky猝不及防到想不起要镇压它们。只能死死闭紧眼睛，急促轻浅地吸吁着空气。等待这一阵的软弱自厌过去，直到他能再次感觉到活着的是他自己，而不是什么躺在黑暗里被吓破胆的小男孩。

 

重重地吞咽着，Bucky让自己专注在Gabe熟悉的嗓音上。把他自己从琐碎的思绪里拽出来，逼迫自己集中注意力去听，不管他在说什么内容。

 

“……总比我第一次见Annie她父母时强。”Gabe说。从他声音里能听出一点细微但疲倦的笑意，而当Bucky睁眼时，正好看见他勾起沉浸回忆的笑容时，咧嘴露出的白色牙齿。他说话的语调够正常，够 ** _熟悉_** 到帮助Bucky拾起了呼吸的频率。让他能稍稍放松身体。“ ** _那_** 简直是一场交火，我告诉你。”

 

Dugan噗地笑出来，同时Bucky可以听到他在黑暗里动了一下。

 

“一直想问你，”Dugan在一小段的沉默后问，语气里带着坦率的好奇，“这个叫Annie的女孩——你们俩定了？”

 

夜空里，明月高悬，群星未蔽，Bucky的眼睛已经适应了光线，他能看见Gabe摇了摇头。

 

“还没有，”Gabe耸肩说道，伸手从领口里拽出了……他的狗牌。Bucky在原地坐起身，凑上前看。自然而然地把自己纳入了这个对话里。

 

这是他的狗牌，的确。Gabe正攥着狗牌的链子，让它们在他衬衫前轻轻摇摆。有一霎那，那金属正好捕捉到了月光——而也正是那时候，Bucky发现那个在月光下闪烁的金属根本不是Gabe的狗牌。

 

一个看上去像 ** _女人的订婚戒指_** 的东西被套在链子上，在旁边狗牌粗劣金属的对照下，显得光泽闪耀，尤其干净。

 

“他妈的不可能。”Bucky呼出屏息的气，难以置信地微微摇头。他并不认为那是多别致精细的一枚戒指，虽然他不太懂这种东西。但还是，他妈的搞 ** _什么_** 啊，为什么会有人愿意带着 ** _那样的_** 东西到 ** _这样的_** 地狱窟来？

 

 ** _而且这军规允许吗？_** 他愣神地想着，哑口无言地看着它。

 

他旁边，Dugan突然放声大笑，吓了稍远处躺着的一个士兵一跳，那个士兵在睡梦里翻了个身。Gabe听到笑声转头冲他露齿一笑。

 

“是啊，”Dugan哼道，话里调侃的意味分明。他起身摆成坐姿，斑驳的月光在这期间照亮了他的脸。没了他那顶寸步不离的圆礼帽，他看上去奇异地有种赤裸感，然而他的脸上是对这意外揭露的小秘密再满足不过的样子。“谁会想到像你这样难看的家伙，竟然能给自己找到一个真实活着的女孩儿，Jones，我很 ** _震惊_** 。”

 

与其说Bucky看到，不如说他听到Gabe为了这话，伸手在Dugan的手臂上打了一拳，而Dugan又接着轻笑了几声。

 

“她让我一定要带着来这，你们能相信吗？”Gabe问，饱含深情地摇了摇头，声音里仅有一丝淡淡的伤感佐饰。“她说如果不能同时拥有我的话，她情愿不要它；说我必须要在回家到她身边时带着这个，还有她会在看到我完好回去的那一刻就答应我。”说到这他发出一声略带酸涩的笑声，心不在焉地用手指转着那订婚戒指的金属环。“我爱那个女孩儿，”他喃喃着，安静地，沉吟地。他又轻轻摇头，就好像要摇散刚才脑海里在想的东西。“我真心的。”

 

听着这些话，Bucky想那肯定是种很美好的感觉。拥有一个会把你当成这世界上最重要的人的人，知道一旦你从这个泥潭里跳出去，还会有他们在等着你。他感到自己胸口一阵闷痛，但他默默抹开了它，把自己的嘴凹出一个鼓励的笑。

 

“她是怎么样的姑娘？”Bucky问，被自己的问题一惊，但他的确想知道这个答案。他翻身侧过来，使自己能面对他们两人，这样交谈起来更自然。Gabe看向他，那个明亮的露出白牙的笑容再次回到了他脸上。

 

“她在哥伦布市是做护士的，”Gabe用深情满满的语气谈起，重新躺进他的睡袋里，一条手臂枕在脑袋下，另一只手依旧把玩着链子上的戒指，目光向上，注视着夜晚的天空。“Annie是她们那行的佼佼者——她很擅长应付那些不愿打针的小孩和一见针头就瞎嘀咕的家伙，你懂？她原本想参加陆军护理队的，但是……就那样。”

 

Gabe耸耸肩，Bucky慢了一拍才明白过来省略号里的意思。

 

并不是说他会 ** _忘记_** Gabriel Jones是一个黑人。他们都不会忘，尤其是Gabe自己。这是那种会在一天之内传遍军营的事；通过窃窃私语或是高谈阔论，甚至他人就在那，有眼睛的人都能看到。

 

你不可能忘了它——但事实是，有时候Bucky总要花时间想一想，才能反应过来。一部分是因为在他眼里，这就跟人生而为 ** _人_** 一样，是再正常不过的事，根本不值得他花心思去注意。他也早对要怎么无视鄙视他挑朋友眼光的目光得心应手，他被投注的目光和Gabe因为这莫须有的理由而经受的比起来，不值一哂。

 

还有他老忘记这点的原因，就是他每天没那么多时间去计较这种无关紧要的事。和敌人交战时，他更在乎Gabe的专注、可靠、是个他妈的神枪手；在寥寥无几的放松时刻时，Bucky更在乎Gabe的笑点低，还有他能用Bucky听都听不懂的很多种语言彪脏话。这让人能简单地就把他看成一个……普通人。一个和他们并无差别的普通人，都是一条绳子上的蚂蚱。

 

但陆军护理队没要他的女孩儿加入的原因，似乎也不难想象，Bucky发出一声希望能表达出他对此表示同情的声音。过了一会，Gabe轻轻摇头。

 

“不管怎样，她现在在我们家乡那帮助巩固要塞。用那种方式为战争出力。”Gabe轻哼，带点不屑。“现在我要做的就是回家到她身边。带回这戒指，再次下跪求婚。把她拥在我怀里，只要我还喘着气就绝不放开她。”

 

 “嗯唔。”Duga应和，声音里有着少见的暖意。Gabe甩甩头。

 

“那你呢，Dugan？”Gabe问，把他的狗牌和戒指小心地放回了衬衫里。“有那个特别的她让你想回家去见她吗？”

 

“额， ** _见鬼的_** 当然没，”Dugan喷笑，就好像这个问题本身就有多不可理喻一样。“拔屌无情，这是我的座右铭，”他下流地宣告道，并不怎么在乎自己的音量，但周围好像也没人被他吵醒。

 

“为什么我一点都不惊讶呢？”Bucky勾出一个了然的坏笑，殚精竭虑地想表现出能说会道的劲头。摆出那副 ** _Bucky Barnes_** ** _，无往不利的少女杀手_** 的做态，有时他都怀疑这一面的自己被扔在了美国本土。他正要发表他的评论， ** _忙着深入了解住在你家乡那的每个女孩儿，所以没时间去选出一个来是吧，我懂。_**

 

但就在Bucky要开口说话时，Dugan的表情倏地 ** _突变_** 。分心中有一点内疚——就好像他刚才想的分明是不该想的东西。他这样高大的身材是做不出佝偻躯体的卑微样子的，但他突然看上去迟疑而悲伤，让Bucky措手不及。

 

 “好吧，其实有一个——”Dugan再三犹豫地说，他的声音也比之前压低许多。他干咳了几声，尴尬地转动了下宽大的肩膀，“她不是我的女孩儿或者什么的。”

 

“是谁？” Gabe随口问，显然是意料之中。Dugan耸肩，抓了抓脑袋。

 

“有一个在我家那的舞蹈俱乐部工作的妞，”他开始说，半途带点不赞同地哼了几下，“那该死的低俗地方。她是个舞娘——艺名是Tallulah，但她真名叫Marion。”

 

 “你知道她的真名？”Bucky不无惊讶地问。那种地方可不希望他们手下的姑娘把真名爆出。

 

Dugan耸了下肩膀，他的动作能感觉到是有意识地控制后的幅度。环境的黑暗让人难以分辨出他表情里的细微差别，月光锐化了他脸上的一些线条，又将另一些蔽入阴影，但仅从Bucky能看清的来推断，他看上去严肃而认真。

 

“在俱乐部结束后，我送她回家过几次，”他解释着，“她是个……好姑娘。很幽默风趣，台下的她非常伶牙俐齿。”Dugan暂停了下，郑重思考的样子。“我想如果回去能见到她的话，我会高兴的。”他最终得出结论，语气像是他第一次慎重地决定了这个事情，而不仅仅只是说给他们听的罢了。“也许可以问问她愿不愿意和我一起去喝一杯，而不是为我端上它们，你们懂？”

 

“嗯。”Bucky说，用鼻子深深吸了一口气。他脸上的坏笑在Dugan说话的什么时候已经静静滑落，只留下某种空白和呆板。他在睡袋里蜷缩了下脚趾。

 

他现在真他妈的不想去理会在他耳边麾之难去的巨响和胸口里的阵阵发紧。

 

“嗯，她听上去是个好姑娘。”Bucky轻声说。接着他的话，他听到Gabe也说了些赞同的话。Bucky随之颔首，无焦距的目光越过Dugan，没入笼罩他们的黑暗里。

 

这事多有趣啊，不是吗。因为直到这一刻前，Bucky从没渴望过拥有那么一个女孩，能让他为了她回家。战争中没想过，他 ** _这辈子_** 都没想过。安顿下来对他来说一直是个遥远模糊的概念；他知道这是人活着必经的一步，但这个念头只是虚悬在他大脑的外缘，从没有在他日常生活中影响过他。他总这样构想，有一天他会结婚，当然。但不会是现在；不会是任何 ** _近在咫尺_** 的时间点。

 

因为以前他一直觉得过得足够充实；来几场约会，开怀大笑，有时拖Steve同行。在自己享受美好时光的同时，也确保和他在一起的女孩儿过得愉快。但他从没产生过要和她们中某一个安顿下来的冲动，在一天结束后，他总是再乐意不过回家去Steve身边。和Steve胡拼乱凑出晚餐，对Steve絮叨一天的起起伏伏。给彼此找麻烦、给彼此撑腰、在Steve需要他时到场；逗笑对方，做蠢事惹火对方，然后他们会克服所有冷战争吵，和好如初。

 

他始终很知足，直到现在，而在这一刻，Bucky对Steve的思念， ** _切切入骨_** 。

 

“你呢，Barnes？”Dugan问。他的声音让Bucky如梦初醒，把他从回忆中那个洒满窗外渗进的阳光，破落而狭小的公寓里捞出来。让他重新跌入凌寒的夜风和几乎伸手不见五指的黑暗里，周围传来战友们的低鼾声。Bucky就着月光看向Dugan的轮廓，只大概能看清男人暗示性地挑着眉。“你有女孩儿在老家等你回去吗？”

 

瞬间有个回答呼之欲出，他明明可以自负地咧嘴，似笑非笑地摇摇头。他甚至已经启唇准备说出口，能确实 ** _感觉到_** 单词在他嘴上形成。

 

但这时候的Bucky，筋疲力尽、饥肠辘辘，心累到寸步难移，排里昨天他妈的还 ** _死了_** 一个人。那个人一脚踩到地雷，转瞬就活生生在他们眼前被炸成碎片，没有敌人没有枪声，一切快得不真实。他的嘴里漫着一股碘酒味，他的脚刺痛不已，无论哪个都没不久将好转的势头，于是突然之间，Bucky想Steve想得要死。

 

因为如果Steve在他身边，所有的一切都会好太多太多。但他又绝不希望这真实发生；毫无疑问，Steve会死在战场上，所以每一天Bucky都感谢上苍，军队没有不顾一切到把他拽进这个深渊来。但要是他 ** _能够_** 在这里……

 

要是Steve在这，他在秉公任直上的愚蠢专制态度会时刻警醒所有人，他们正危如累卵。他会逼Bucky去思考 ** _为什么_** 他们在挺身而战，而不是醉生梦死，他会知道在Bucky即将被压力压垮时，说什么能让他哑然失笑。

 

他在脑海里描绘Steve，他漂亮的湛蓝眼珠，和那傻乎乎的笑容，还有在他骨瘦如柴身躯下深藏着的，没人曾挖掘出的巨大能量。

 

于是莫名地当Bucky张开嘴，出来的不是‘没有’。

 

“是的，”Bucky脱口而出，在他清晰意识到自己在 ** _说什么_** 前，那几个字已经自作主张从他嘴边逃逸。他狠狠吞咽了下唾沫，双瞳微扩，似乎就看见那几个字在他眼前盘旋。好像他只需要伸手，用力把它们从空气里拽走，塞回它们滚出来的地方，就可以否认他刚才脱口而出的字眼。皮肤上寒毛直竖，他舔了舔嘴唇，张开嘴，但就像他被什么人劫持了大脑，就像他已经失去了对语言的控制权。“是啊，我有。”

 

妈的。

 

 ** _他妈的_** 他以为自己在干什么？

 

Bucky听说过有战士失去理智后，开始语无伦次的，他知道这是有时会发生的事。但他以为通常要经历数个月的浴血奋战之后，那种情绪才会浮上来。此时他的心跳激如鼓擂，但是脸上却分毫不显——他一直是在战火面前泰然处之的人，哪怕周围的世界即将毁于一旦，他也能冷静地扣动扳机，击中目标——Gabe和Dugan正静静地又带点期待地看着他。好像他们真的 ** _信_** 他在说什么，而不是看透这套说辞压根就是一通屁话的本质。

 

“她叫什么？”Gabe鼓励地问道，微微侧过头来，这样能更容易地直视Bucky的眼睛。Dugan在旁点头，他显然也很感兴趣。显然真的相信了他在说的话，哦操，他妈的他刚才到底在 ** _想_** 什么？

 

他可以立刻终止这个话题。可以天杀地闭上嘴，做出一副他很害羞，不想细谈的样子，或者假装刚刚那全都是个笑话。现在还来得及挽救，在他泥足深陷、说出覆水难收的话之前。而且天啊，Steve要是在会被他气死。对他的战友们撒谎，对这些他理应相信，也理应相信 ** _他_** 的人。这是不对的，这样不行，见鬼的这话题必须马上停下。

 

“Stella，”反而Bucky回答了，出其不意间这个词就溜了出来，他甚至不知道这个名字是 ** _哪_** 冒出来的。简直魔怔似的，就好像他正从山顶俯冲而下，退无可退，因为他没办法让自己 ** _停下_** 。

 

Dugan扑哧一笑。

 

“让我猜猜，”他挑眉，调侃地看了Bucky一眼。“她身高172，魔鬼身材。红唇巨乳，再有两条大长腿。”

 

无意地，Bucky也扑哧笑出来。

 

“唔唔，差远了，”他说着，有种站在第三人的角度，目睹自己胡言乱语的感觉，他一点都 ** _搞不懂_** 自己现在他妈的到底在干什么，而且他还不能让自己 ** _停下_** 。

 

“她……她瘦瘦小小的，纸片那么薄，”Bucky继续说道，语气含糊但是自然、放松。斟酌地。他舔了舔开裂的嘴唇。“蓝眼，金发……”Steve的脸庞在他眼前一闪而过。“有这世上最诱人的嘴唇。”

 

Bucky可以清楚感到心脏在他胸口里漏跳一拍，妈的。 ** _妈的_** 。

 

他略局促地清了清喉咙，在睡袋里坐立不安。“总想去做正确的事，有时候又缺乏常识。”

 

“噢？”Gabe听上去有点惊讶，Bucky不太明白为什么。因为这虽然是个谎，可是个说得过去的谎。一个 ** _可信_** 的谎。如果他告诉他们的，是和事实哪怕一点点相近的内容，现在他们俩脸上的表情就绝不只是单纯的惊讶了。“没想到你会喜欢那种类型。”

 

 ** _这话_** 让Bucky放声大笑，笑得前俯后仰，因为真的，Gabe对他喜欢的类型是真他妈的一无所知。

 

“我想我也没想到吧，”他耸肩承认道，对他们俩露出此时此刻他能挤出的最佳微笑。他自己感觉有点干涩，但应该够令他们信服。“但世事难料嘛，不是吗？”

 

之后话题转移了，感谢 ** _上帝_** ，Bucky感激到无以言表，因为他已经到了不得不用开枪前一秒的状态来控制自己，才能克制住双手的颤抖的地步，更鉴于他的理智像火箭发射般离开了他的大脑，他几乎不能思考。

 

又经过几分钟出于礼貌性地点头和假意倾听，Bucky说了他的晚安，便躺回睡袋里。他翻了个身，脸转向不用面对其他人的那面，把睡袋的帆布拉紧包裹自己，不睡，只是看着黑暗里发呆。

 

他就这么看着，呼吸着，试图想搞明白他见鬼的到底以为自己在干什么。

 

\--

 

但问题是……

 

问题是这其实不是Bucky第一次对Steve想入非非。从某种程度上不是。

 

不是说他一直把Steve看成他的 ** _女孩儿_** 或是什么，这种想法也太过变态了。他们从懵懂无知时起就是彼此最好的朋友，如果他只把Steve看成是自己要保护、娇宠的对象，他们之间的友情绝不可能持续这么多年。是Steve让他多年来安分守己，循规蹈矩，即使是在Bucky要被诱入歧路时，是Steve让他考虑别人的感受，急人所急，即使他只想做个自私的人。是Steve让他多年来是个 ** _好人_** ，让他没有变成那种世上比比皆是的霸凌者，而Bucky竟然找不到合适的语言来感谢他。

 

Steve总会在Bucky想倾诉烦恼时出现，在他要发泄挫败时相陪，他会倾听Bucky所有不切实际到虚幻的希望、梦想和愿望。否决他率尔成章的计划，带他通过公立学校的数学英语课考试，那里上课老师的工资低到他们根本见鬼的不管学生有没有学到东西。Steve为他做过的，远比那笨蛋可能意识到的，要多得多，Bucky从不会把Steve看成一个他要去宠、去养或怎样的妞。绝不是那样的。

 

然而……

 

然而，也并不能说他们之间，仅仅是严格意义上的朋友关系。

 

然而，Bucky记得十六岁那年，他在不该出现的时刻撞见Steve，当时Steve整个脸刷地红透，Bucky的心跳一刹那停摆，而那个说声抱歉便飞奔出门的应对方法，简直匪夷所思到根本不在他的考虑范围里。他还记得Steve面对走近后用手掌握住他的阴茎，带着一脸虚伪的镇定撸动他阴茎的Bucky，满脸震惊疑惑，身形摇晃；他还记得自己说 ** _朋友是用来干什么的，是吧？_** 和 ** _别担心，_** ** _Stevie_** ** _，我们只是在互帮互助_** ，同时嘴上是勉强扯出的坏笑，小腹里神经纠结，胃部几乎痉挛。他还记得当时自己阴茎勃起的那种硬度，记得他当时的渴望有多强烈，记得当Steve后来笨拙地依样画葫芦回报他时，那感觉有多美妙。

 

这让他胆战心惊，那天Steve让他体会到的这种滋味——无论他后来是摆出了多平静的表象。他永远不会承认自己有多享受Steve孱弱的身体在他手心里的感觉；也永远无法解释，即使是对他自己，为什么如此享受让Steve体验快感的过程。

 

在那之后类似情况还发生过几次，通常是在他们酩酊大醉，便于来日早上可以假装那从未发生过的时候。这丝毫没有影响到他们之间的关系，是因为Bucky从不让它影响；隔天他总是会确保行为举止格外正常，滔滔不绝地开玩笑，和漂亮的姑娘们调情斗嘴，安抚住自己仍想触摸Steve，轻拍他后背、揽住他朋友纤细的肩膀，的躁动。

 

还有事实上，Bucky喜欢美女——天哪，可不是嘛。他喜欢她们总是芬香扑鼻，喜欢她们会盛装打扮后去约会，喜欢她们或大笑或微笑的样子，喜欢她们倚靠在他身上时柔软的感觉。他喜欢她们的嘴唇被口红精心勾线后的样子，或是因为接吻而肿起、水迹斑斑的样子，或是包裹住他阴茎的样子，喜欢当他插入时，她们身体紧绷的样子。他喜欢她们双腿之间品尝起来的味道，和每当他亲吻那里，或是插入两根手指，用舌头舔舐那，让她们喘息、抽搐时，她们的惊讶，因为如果只有他一个人得到快感，有什么意义呢？

 

Bucky对美女的喜爱，让他总能轻易地把自己投入到和她们的约会、性爱中，而只要在一天结束时他能回家到Steve的身边，这些其实都不是问题。他还得以用差不多每年帮Steve自慰一次，然后一笑置之的方式，缓解了让他牵肠挂肚的饥渴感，他一直觉得这样就够了，直到这一刻。

 

Steve是Bucky生命里最最重要的人；以前是，未来也是。无所谓将来他们俩是不是会找到一双善良的女孩，安顿下来；无所谓将来他们俩是不是会拥有各自的房子，各自的后代，因为只要Steve依旧是他世界的中心，Bucky知道他就会没事。他以前从没把自己看成同性恋过，就算是在他手伸进Steve裤子里时，因为这只是他们的 ** _行为性_** ，而不是他们的 ** _天性_** 。它并不代表任何意义，不算有。某一天他们都会找到自己的那个女孩儿，结婚，从那之后他们就不会再互慰，再说了谁他妈的会去在意这种破事？这是 ** _他们自己的_** 事，关别人鸟事，虽然这一直是他尽量避免去细究的事情。

 

但如今不得不细究了，现在他们每聊起老家的女孩儿一次，Bucky就要幡然醒悟一次，他才发现他和Steve之间已经拥有的种种，丝毫不亚于有些战友和他们的女孩儿，Bucky真心不知道该作何感想。

 

要多蠢就有多 ** _蠢_** ，都是他咎由自取，谁叫他要编出那一堆关于‘Stella’的胡扯，还执迷不悟地每天往里面添砖加瓦。

 

用好似Steve是Bucky的女孩儿的口吻谈论Steve——说得像是他是Bucky ** _已经_** 拥有的而不是他时不时想去拥有的——让Bucky的大脑一团浆糊，感觉像少了一根筋。

 

“豆子，豆子， ** _又是豆子_** 。”在大本营食堂帐篷的角落，Dugan抱怨着找到Bucky和Gabe在的桌子，那两个已经在大口往嘴里铲着食物。在下一批人进来吃饭前他们只有二十分钟，而Bucky一点不想在盘上剩下任何东西。Dugan把托盘重重砸到桌上，以致于一些食物弹出来，他懊恼地叹着气坐到Bucky身边的位子。“老是他妈的 ** _豆子_** 。”

 

Bucky满口食物地暂停了下，不能浪费食物的本能根深蒂固在他脑海里，让他的眼睛情不自禁地瞄向掉到Dugan托盘旁边桌上的豆子和米饭。他和Gabe也才刚坐下，Bucky像往常一样，拿着两个托盘进去，拿回两份食物，这样Gabe就不需要等到最后一个才能去盛饭。

 

他低头看自己的盘子，好吧，他能理解Dugan饮食习惯的不适应。这个月第无数次的米饭、豆子、切片斯帕姆牌午餐肉，但至少没让他们吃野战口粮。这饭菜甚至还有点温度，不错。他耸耸肩，把嘴里的咽下去，又铲起满满一叉子送进嘴里。

 

“豆子我倒是无所谓，”Gabe说，带着点忧伤的表情叉起盘子里的一块午餐肉，“你们说斯帕姆从这场战争里赚了多少钱啊？”

 

“八成数不胜数，”Bucky面带不耐的苦笑，“你知道他们说的——斯帕姆的午餐肉就是没过体检的火腿。”这是个老生常谈的笑话，人人说过也人人听过，但他们还是不约而同地对这形象的谚语哼了一声。

 

Dugan摇摇头。“妈的现在要是能有别的东西吃就好了。”说这么说，他还是叉了一叉子送进嘴里，吞下，方脸皱成一团。

 

“Annie很会做饭，”过了一会Gabe提声说道，脸上是每次他聊起他的女孩儿时就会透出来的，有点伤感有点怀念的表情，“她做的炖牛肉简直是人间美味，我发誓。”

 

“是吗，”Dugan干干地应着，厌恶地俯视他的托盘——然后从桌对面朝Bucky投过一个好奇的目光，“你呢，Bucky？Stella会做饭吗？”

 

卧槽，这完全是个滑天下之大稽的问题，Bucky饭都差点从鼻子里喷出来，有够呛。他吞下嘴里的食物，狂摇头，回想他记忆里Steve在厨房那几次经典的战役。

 

“ ** _见鬼的_** 绝对不，”Bucky宣称道，努力不让自己大笑出来。他陈述时特别小心用词，仔细地提醒自己他在说的是 ** _Stella_** ， ** _Stella_** ， ** _Stella_** ，而不是 ** _Steve_** 。“她厨艺比我还差。有一次她把块抹布放地离火炉太近了，竟然把抹布烧起来了，差点把整个公寓和当时待在里面的我们俩都夷为平地。还有一次她想做土豆泥，结果把糖当成了盐。”

 

另两个人同时作呕了下，Bucky想起记忆里Steve恼羞成怒的脸，露出了笑容，想起他挥舞着手臂，说 ** _好像你就能做得比我好到哪里去似的，_** ** _Buck_** ** _，不许笑，吃你那该死的糖土豆去_** 。Bucky可以感觉到腹部涌起一股暖流，就像之前每次他想起Steve时那样。他追忆般地摇摇头。“我告诉你们，那绝对是我这辈子吃过的最他妈的古怪的东西之一。”

 

这样不错——这样谈论Steve的感觉真的 ** _不错_** 。分享故事，逗笑战友们，说地好像Bucky有那么一个人在家等着他。好像Bucky有Steve在家等着他，只是和现实的情况有一点点的偏差。只是好那么一点点。

 

这样很有趣，因为太 ** _简单_** 。毕竟他都不需要去编什么，只是替换了名字，记得用‘她’来指代Steve——啪，他就能有值得珍惜一辈子的无数故事可倾诉。多可笑的事，只是几个字词的变换就能造成天差地别。

 

“你眼光可真够好的，”Dugan虽这么说，脸上却带着笑容。他朝他扬起眉，“话说你们俩在一起多久了？”

 

Bucky在大脑里纠结了半秒钟都不到，就武断地选出了他和Steve搬到一起住的那天。“四年了。”他简洁、直截了当地回答。然后他就看到Gabe的眉毛飞上额头，Dugan脸上露出很不情愿的折服表情。

 

唔……好吧。和一个女孩儿在一起四年又不结婚，的确是太久了，不是吗。他勉强忍住不对自己的冒失错误表现出懊悔，忙低头往叉子上戳米饭和豆子。

 

“慢着，你们在一起——四 ** _年_** 了？”Gabe将信将疑地问，当看到Bucky无奈地点头时，小小吹了声口哨。“太持久了。我是说，Annie和我在一起才只有一年半。”

 

“四年了她都没有求你娶她？”Dugan不可置信地摇着头，“干得太好。天啊，Barnes，你到底是从哪里找到那样的女人的？”

 

Bucky耸肩，在位子上略不自然地动了动。“嗯……你知道，”他寻找着安全的措辞，不能再引起任何他答不上来的引申问题了。“我们已经同居了，所以——”

 

他话说到一半就被Dugan的震惊大笑打断，男人整张脸都亮了。

 

“活在罪恶里的男人！”他起哄说，重重拍Bucky的背。Bucky嘴角抽搐了下，在心里暗骂自己，因为 ** _真太对了_** 。这可真是说出来会让人揪心不快的事情，如果Steve是个女人的话。Dugan又大笑。他以前可没这么拙劣，润色故事、吹牛打屁，都手到擒来。不是说他以前有吹过和这个相类似的牛，可……还是。“我发誓，Barnes，我没想到你是这样的人。她妈妈什么态度？”

 

“她妈妈去世了，”Bucky淡淡地说，他的话让Dugan笑不出了。有那么一瞬间，他被记忆带回四年前教堂葬礼的那天；陪Steve站在长凳间，穿着他爸爸以前的旧羊毛西装，也不顾高温。他回想起在葬礼时Steve有多灰暗，整个人放空、封闭，目光凝视着牧师就好像他能看到Bucky看不见的东西一样。“她父母都去世了。我的也是。”

 

葬礼结束后他试图躲开Bucky，垂下头，躲得远远的，但是他根本 ** _不必_** 这么做，他 ** _永远_** 不必这么做。只有当Bucky直言不讳地对他说了这些后，他才开始恢复理智，第二天Bucky就大大咧咧地走进Rogers家的公寓帮Steve搬家。

 

在那之后不到一年，Bucky的父母去世了，而这一次轮到Steve陪他站在教堂的长凳间。

 

那天葬礼结束后的晚上，Steve把他灌的很醉。他带他去了他们家附近的酒吧，往他手里塞烈酒、啤酒、水，直到他眼里的整个房间都在 ** _旋转_** 。

 

Bucky不记得那天晚上他们是怎么回家的，但他还记得别的事情。在夜晚缓缓流淌时，那种像毯子般拥着他的极致麻木感，烈酒的后劲在他喉咙里火烧火燎。还有Steve整晚静静看顾着他，放任Bucky大声叫嚷，胡乱挥手，咒骂着这世界上除了他们之外的所有人。

 

他耸了耸肩，对这个话题有一丝奇异的防御心理。“我想是因为我们俩都只剩下彼此了，就这么简单。”

 

这足够让Dugan不再深究，让Gabe脸上露出同情的神色。他们之后再没问别的问题，只是点点头，加速解决食物，努力在没几分钟后就要被踢出去之前把饭吃完。

 

Bucky机械地吃着，目光凝滞在托盘上，然后非常、非常努力地想不去思考他说的这些有多真实。所有的，即使是不真实的那些。

 

因为Steve ** _就是_** 他在这个世界上唯一拥有的东西——唯一重要，唯一值得牵萦 ** _于心_** 的东西。而这……很糟糕。这让他感觉敏感、心神不宁，还有不止一点的仓皇，使得他根本尝不出铲进嘴里的食物是什么味道。

 

他们一直吃到被赶出去——当Bucky走出食堂帐篷时，脸上眉头紧蹙，肠胃里恶心地纠结起，大脑里翻涌着无数毫无头绪的胡思乱想。

 

\--

 

他们再次回到营地时，Bucky收到了Steve的来信。

 

包括一封信和一个 ** _包裹_** ，这意味着Steve很可能一个月前就寄出了；军队邮政的速度和胜利信函*比起来，不知要被甩几条街，过去Steve都是通过胜利信函给他寄信，因为他认为反正都是写的东西。

 

*胜利信函：二战时期，为了既保证士兵与亲人的通信，又省下货舱空间运送其它军用物资，美国邮政局引入的一种邮件方式。信筏在审查后制作成微型胶卷，抵达后再将信件恢复成原来尺寸。

 

但是胜利信函只不过是把信的文字复制到胶卷上；而他手上现在拿的却是一封Steve亲笔写的 ** _真正的信_** ，在信封上、还有在用细绳捆绑起的牛皮纸包裹上都有Steve的笔迹。在运送了一天物资之后，Bucky原本疲惫不堪，可一看到这个包裹，他就觉得自己整个人重新振作了起来；脸上不由自主地掠过一丝笑意。

 

“Stella寄来的？”Gabe在远处大声问时，Bucky已经把包裹夹在了手臂下，正要迅速去找隐蔽的地方，让自己能安静地阅读这封信，而不用为此对任何人撒谎，不用假装这是Bucky Barnes收到Steve Rogers来信外的任何事。

 

他穿过营地，钻进自己的帐篷里，Bucky几乎是在屁股刚沾上床铺的那秒就拆开了信封，迫不及待地，恨不能一目十行地把信全看完。

 

1943年5月5日 _,_

 _亲爱的_ _Bucky_ _，_

_我收到你上一封_ _4_ _月_ _2_ _日的信了，真的很高兴听到你在战场上安然无恙。_ _107_ _团里的战士们听上去人不错，知道你在没有我加油鼓气的情况下还能交到朋友，我就放心了。（哈哈）就我听说的这些来看，你们相处地很融洽，真遗憾我没能亲眼见到这些。_

_这个包裹到达的时候，你应该已经从另一封胜利信函那知道了这件事，但是以防万一我还是应该再对你说一遍，我找到稳定的工作了，所以我保证我不会一不小心死在你不知道的地方。因为这个工作“与战争相关的敏感元素”，我不能透露太多，而且如果我说了，信件审查官肯定不会让这封信寄出去。但我可以告诉你工资很不错，身边的同事也很和蔼，虽然有时这个工作本身不是很对我胃口。（你还记得十年级时的_ _Ellis_ _女士总让我们表演戏剧，那时我有多厌恶成为视线焦点吗？）_

_我想你快想疯了，_ _Buck_ _。每天睁开眼后我想的第一件事、每天闭上眼前我想的最后一件事，就是我有多希望我能在你身边，和你并肩作战，坚定无疑地知道我在做的是正确的事。要获得那种确信对现在的我而言，很难，但是我知道你不希望我说我在嫉妒你。即使你不会在信里多谈，我知道你正在经历一段艰难的历程，很可能无数坏的日子混在好的里。我为你无比骄傲，而且我知道你会平安无事地回来，不过我当然还是会想尽办法去你那。莫名其妙的，我就是甩不掉想在生命里有你这个聒噪大嘴巴的念头，所以你别去做什么傻事，而我会继续尝试滚到你身边去。_

_以防在审查机构有人贪污了（别这样孩子们，这点东西不值得），我寄来了下面这些东西：两双羊毛袜子，一包烟，一包牛肉干，三条巧克力，一管凡士林，一罐发蜡——不能让你在战友们面前显得邋遢——一串念珠（少罗嗦我保证有一天你会用到的）。_

_注意保暖和安全，_ _Bucky_ _。你在做的是再正确不过的事，我只希望我能在你身边。_

_你的朋友，_

_Steve_

 

Bucky又从头到尾阅读了两遍，才完全看进整封信的内容，看完后他躺倒在床板上，轻轻吁出一口他庆幸现在没人会听到的叹息。信里大部分内容是Steve在胜利信函里已经说过或者暗示过的，但这样亲手拿着一封信——Steve的信，写满Steve倾斜字迹的信——有某种微妙感，让他心里只是稍重地震荡了一下。

 

确信Steve还是没达到征兵的要求，不会在近期加入他来到这个战场，不禁有种罪恶的安心感在他胸口一揪。也许他这么想不好，也许不应该，但就算这是Steve毕生的愿望， ** _Bucky_** 却只希望Steve能安安全全待在家里。希望他最好的朋友能安逸地生活着，远离战火纷飞、人命轻贱的地方，希望他不必跋涉在泥土里，不必陷没在一日深过一日的绝望里。Bucky希望Steve能过得温暖而安全，离这个地方远远的，希望他能谨守着 ** _做正确的事_** 这个理想，却不用直面肮脏的现实。

 

不是第一次了，Bucky对Steve秘密的新工作有点好奇。有段时间他寄来的信都印着 ** _新泽西州_** 的邮戳，天啊，Bucky想不出有什么奇迹般的工作能值得这样的煎熬。一开始他想Steve也许找到了一个为作家们的战争公告栏画海报的工作，或者是某些在军工厂做的低强度工作，就像他们家乡很多姑娘们做的那样。

 

但现在来看，Steve的移动范围似乎更广。Bucky抬手从床上拿起信封，注意到上面密尔沃基市的邮戳，不解地轻哼了声。肯定是某种需要Steve四处旅行的工作，但光这点没法给他任何提示。Steve来信的内容里也丝毫未露口风，看得出写地很谨慎，刻意隐瞒了一些。这是Bucky第一次要处理Steve的生活脱离他掌控的落差——他在哪里，他在做什么，他在和哪些人相处——而这开始让他有点恼火。

 

但，这其实是个不错的主意：Steve周游各地，像他们两人以前一直梦想的那样，游览这个国家其他的风景。这样想有点苦乐参半的味道，但还是不错的，是件好事，Bucky正要把信纸叠好小心地放回信封里，这时他注意到了信纸背面的那幅铅笔素描。

 

在手中翻过信纸，他呼吸一紧，心脏疾驰起，Bucky唯一能做的就是 ** _盯_** 。

**_妈的，_** ** _Stevie_** ，他想着，喉口危险地涌起哽咽感。他的手指死死捏住信纸的边缘，把纸捏出了皱痕。 ** _妈的。_**

 

在信纸背面，Steve画了一幅Bucky身着军装的全身素描。帽子神气地倾斜着，眼里闪烁着自信的光芒，画里的Bucky正对着画外的什么露出温暖的笑容。他看上去干净整洁，整装待发，一身新熨过的制服，一张刚剃过胡须的清爽脸蛋。Steve显然在画他的脸时下了许多功夫：想方设法还原他嘴角上翘的弧度，在他眼下涂上浅浅的阴影，细致地描绘他的头发，试图展现出他以前在纽约时每天都会梳的油光蹭亮的发型。

 

很明显这是一幅出征 ** _前_** 的他的画——是Steve最后一次见他时，在那场世博会上——这个认知像一记重拳打在Bucky腹上。

 

他就像在看着一个来自过去的幽灵，看着一个已经不存在的人。

 

这足足让他沉郁了三秒钟才把自己拉出来；提醒自己Steve还寄了一个包裹给他，而Bucky绝不可能再把它搁置在那多一秒。他撑起身变成坐姿，把信放在一边，从床下把包裹拿到身边，尽力抹消心里挑剔的失望感，Steve竟然没画一张他自己的画像寄来，而只画了Bucky的。他拉开绳子，撕开里面的包装纸，打开包裹看里面是什么。

 

Steve信里提到的东西都在，在拿出一块牛肉干放到鼻前，深深吸一口气，品味过那烟熏味道后，Bucky不由发出一声沉醉的呻吟。他刚咬下第一口——天啊，太美味，真的太 ** _美味_** 了——Dugan就走进了帐篷。他朝床上被启封的包裹扬了扬眉。

 

“Stella寄来的？”Dugan问，声音里流露出不少的羡慕嫉妒恨。Bucky吞下嘴里的那口牛肉，自得意满地点点头，这么长时间以来第一次感觉到温暖、满足还有 ** _幸运_** 。

 

“当然，”Bucky嘴咧的极大，举起他那幅画像给Dugan看。他没有把纸递过去——毕竟Steve的名字就在背面——不过这样展示一下已经足够让人懂他在说什么。“她还给我画了一幅画，看？”

 

“妈的，”Dugan摇头说，“你可真是找到了个不得了的女人啊，Barnes。”

 

私心地，Bucky禁不住想赞同。

 

\--

 

就算Bucky有胡诌的成分，谈论Steve几乎像是在戒瘾太久之后免费抽一根烟，或是干一杯酒。瞬间席卷而来的满足、放松——Bucky谈‘Stella’谈地越多，他就越明白自己有多沉迷在这些对话带来的毒性里。他喜欢战友们作出的反应，喜欢这样的诉说使他想念起Steve。喜欢这让他觉得Steve就近在咫尺，好像一个图腾，每当生活颠沛时，他能用手指摩挲过，带给自己慰藉。

 

同时这些对话也让他遐想，因为他们谈论的主题可不仅是厨房事故和爱心包裹。几星期后，他们正在行军路上，意大利的夏天让他们汗流浃背，他们搭帐篷的时候，Dugan和排里的另外几个小伙开始回想起家乡的女孩们身上，他们怀念的 ** _另一些_** 东西。

 

感觉不错，回想着赤裸肌肤相触时的凉爽触感。特别是当他们周围的空气粘稠、憋闷到Bucky几乎要难以呼吸的地步，在炎炎高温里，这一天的行军感觉更长、更难、更沉重。

 

为了加入话题，他不得不展开了些丰富的想象，这在他们轮完了三轮红酒后就容易多了。按理说，他们在前线是不能这样豪饮的，但是今天行军时路过了一个意大利小庄园，他们到那时庄园已经被德国人的炮火炸地面目全非。在搜寻可用物资时，有人在一间废弃酒窖里找到了几瓶红酒，再说只要别被抓到，纾解下压力有何不可？

 

“你们要知道，我是第一个碰她的人，”Bucky高高扬起一边嘴角吹着牛，说话有点含糊不清，吐出来的气都泛着酒味。刚才的五分钟里他简直舌灿莲花，成功把他和漂亮女人共度的夜晚和关于Steve的内容——他恐怕应该对自己竟然在意淫这些感到羞耻——融合起来。帮Steve手淫的真实记忆，那些只停留在脑海里的非分之想，那些他多年来有贼心没贼胆的痴心妄想。它们听上去可能没它们应该有的，那么能让人信以为真，但此时此刻的Bucky压根不在乎。“我是第一个。比谁都早。”

 

一群男人卷着袖子坐在一起，空气里弥漫着一股浓重的汗味，其中几个人正朝他点头微笑，示意他喝太多了，但这时的Bucky根本懒得鸟。他甚至没想去平息在他胸口升腾起的让人头晕目眩的愉悦，因为说实话？能成为第一个碰Steve Rogers的人一直是他暗地里高兴，暗地里 ** _自傲_** 的事。

 

虽然这些年每次看到女人们不明白Steve的好时，都会让他愤愤不平，但事实是从十六岁那年的事起，Bucky总觉得某部分的自己像是一只偷着了腥的猫。飘飘然，自鸣得意着他是第一个碰Steve那里的人，是他让Steve品尝到那样的 ** _快感_** 。

 

妈的，就Bucky所知，他是唯一一个 ** _曾_** 在那种意义上碰过Steve的人，光想到这点就够他在心里翻好几个跟头。

 

“真的？”其中一个人问——McLeod?？还是McLaurin？Bucky不记得了——而他雀跃地点头回答。

 

“真的，”Bucky边说边肆无忌惮地露出坏笑，虽然他准确地知道要是现在Steve在这，会丢给他一副什么样的表情。就算他 ** _不_** 知道Bucky是在谈论他，而不是某个路人女孩。他哼出一声颤抖的大笑。“真地不行，外面的人看Ste——Stella时总他妈的像白痴一样，”他继续说道，在差点得意忘形时仓促修正了口误。“从来看不到她是个多棒的人，你知道？不知道她他妈的有多 ** _迷人_** 。”

 

“但你不是，对吧Bucky？”Dugan问，在他背上重重拍了一掌，Bucky边大笑边晃了下。

 

“呃，我也是，”Bucky说，他擦了擦脸，接过旁边人递给他的酒瓶，猛灌一口。他他妈的已经不知道这样做是对是错了，但酒精下肚的感觉已经没之前那么灼热，它们在他胃里适应下来，带来暖意和轻微晃动。“我花了 ** _太_** 长时间才明白。她就在我身边，你知道？我脑子坏了。该死的我的错。”

 

“那她在床上怎么样？”Georgie Richmond追问地有点急切，显然是想快点听到好料，Bucky窃笑着把酒瓶递给他左边的人。

 

然后Bucky闭上眼片刻，想象着要是他们真开始干炮，Steve会变得怎样面红耳赤，双眸深邃。（不是说他们就应该看着彼此或是什么，至少不是在没有 ** _朋友是用来干什么的，是吧？_** 这样的话徘徊在他们间作为缓冲时，但是Bucky的夜视能力比Steve要好得多，妈的这让他怎么可能忍得住不去看 ** _那样的_** Steve？）他想象着一旦自己的手包裹住Steve的阴茎时，Steve会如何骨软筋麻地瘫倒在他手臂里，还有之后Steve会如何执着要回报他，让Bucky体会同样的快感。

 

他想象着亲吻Steve的感觉。想象把他按倒在床铺里，用自己的嘴唇覆盖住Steve的；手指穿梭过Steve的发丝，沿着脸颊的曲线抚下，而后一路摩挲过Steve消瘦的胸膛和肩膀。庇护他，为他遮风挡雨，是他的，全都是 ** _他的_** ，这幻想的滋味美妙到他不得不扭了扭下身，遮住他身体对此作出的生理反应。

 

“她很甜，”Bucky最后魂不守舍地说，视线游移向远方，望着被群山后渐渐西沉的太阳染成紫红的天空。他淡淡地笑了笑，试图停止再去想象Steve说着类似 ** _来吧，_** ** _Buck_** ** _，我不会被做坏的_** 或者是 ** _不敢相信我们真的做了，我等太久了，_** 还有其他数不胜数无与伦比的话从那双嘴唇间吐露出，那是只可能在他梦里实现的痴念。

 

Bucky勾起嘴角。

 

“她真的很甜，”他又说了一遍，重重点了一记头表明他的确信，抬手抹抹嘴，擦去刚才溢出来的红酒。“太主动，老是想证明我能做到的事情她都能做到，但是……”他耸肩，想压下脸上愚蠢的笑容。不要去想Steve安然入睡时睫毛盖起的样子，不要去想他总是上一秒还在对Bucky冷嘲热讽，下一秒就不禁要确定Bucky一切安好。“是的，她很甜。”

 

这不是他们想听到的答案，但这就是他们能听到的全部了。Bucky闭上眼，试着集中注意力在侧耳倾听其他人谈论他们心爱的那个女孩儿，不去理会轻晃的视野，仿佛世界即将倾颓，不去理会在他心口里如吊锤般吊着的 ** _欲望_** 。

 

因为Bucky还是不能明白这些情绪到底是 ** _什么_** 。撒些关于Steve的小谎，究竟只是他应对在这里无边苦楚、孤独和惧怕的一种方式，还是这的确意味着某些 ** _严肃的_** 缘由，需要他去认真思考。也许有一天他一觉醒来，战争结束了，这种情绪也随之……烟消云散。也许他会回家去到Steve身边，又开始品点漂亮女人，然后这一切都会变成一个茶余饭后的有趣故事，当它们在他脑海里不再历历可辨时，他可以在某天和Steve聊天时云淡风轻地提起，

 

也许它们会悄然逝去，也许不会，甚至Bucky可能在没来得及理出头绪前就 ** _死_** 在这里，终于倏然之间，所有的不确定性悉数涌上他心头。

 

\--

 

清爽的九月早晨，和班里另一个战友挤在防空壕掩体里蜷缩睡了一夜，Bucky醒来时脸被夜风吹得冰凉，裤子前襟被晨勃的性器顶起帐篷。

 

他花了好一会时间眨去睡意，又愣了一会才记起他在哪里，和谁在一起，正在做什么。他们又在行军了，一路向北，因为107团接到命令要去援助退敌。

 

走的是山岭区，因此哪怕是在主干道上，卡车都很难穿行，有几个班的战士被选出，奉命在小路间推进，寻找任何可能存在的陷阱或埋伏，Bucky所在的班就是其中之一。到目前为止他们推进的速度很慢，也尚未有意外发生，但Bucky清楚，一旦他们接近德国人建满整个国家的防御工事，情况必定会变化。

 

就在离他不到一英尺远的地方，列兵Tommy Robinson——是个好孩子，虽然事实证明他是个爱逞血气之勇的孩子，总是先开枪再后悔——还睡得人事不省，在睡袋里蜷成一团，脸埋在手臂里。

 

太阳正是羞怯露脸的时候，只浅浅一抹灰白的光线从树叶间隙悄悄洒下，Bucky从防空壕里探出头，确定Gabe还在值夜。他们用手势交换了下信息，Bucky才缩回到隐蔽区域，躺进睡袋里。

 

Bucky知道他应该闭上眼睛，在其他人醒来之前争分夺秒地再多眯一会。但他的阴茎现在硬地生疼，疯狂彰显着存在感，哪怕是被压在厚实羊毛裤下依旧固执地搏动。记不清的春梦还残留着最后一丝诱谲缀在他记忆的末尾，Bucky吞掉一声懊恼的呻吟，他知道要是不解决这个，今天他是不可能集中注意力到别的事上了。

 

他翻身背对同个防空壕里的哥们——在军队里，你永远不可能为这种事找到足够的私人空间，不过他还是尽人事的好——Bucky往睡袋里摸索下去一条胳膊，解开他的军裤，手伸进内裤里握住了自己的阴茎。

 

刚上战场的时候，Bucky根本做不出这样的事——在战地上处理生理需求。想想就太危险，也太 ** _傻逼_** 。在这样露天席地、危机四伏、一览无遗，什么都可能发生的战地上，这样做简直是让自己分心，招子弹找死。之前有段时间，在他们行军穿越罗马时，就因为找不到合适的时机，他整整禁欲了三个星期。

 

而时至今日，他学会了在前线上，‘睡觉’和‘自慰’意味着同等的送死几率，那如果前一个他不得不做，妈的为什么他不能干后面那个？况且Gabe还在放哨呢，如果他看到或听到什么可疑敌情，会第一时间警告他们。现在，Bucky有权得到几分钟时间去解决一下自己的生理需求。

 

屏蔽掉Tommy在他一英尺半远处发出的轻鼾声，Bucky闭起眼，先给了他阴茎一记紧握。他用一种懒散、慢条斯理的频率开始，感受着先几波的快感小电花在他脊椎里自下而上急窜。他的脸还因冷风刺痛着，可在睡袋里的身体其余部分却惊人地暖，而且随着他用自信熟练的动作撸动性器，身体变得越来越暖和，当他习惯了这节奏之后，他开始放任大脑展开它的联想。

 

然而不同于以往大脑联想到的烈焰红唇、前凸后翘、那些他在伦敦见过的劳军组织女孩、或是住他们家附近，那个有着风骚眼神和嘴唇的叫Hannah Benowitz的妞，Bucky发现他想的是Steve。

 

这真是——危险，天啊，太他妈危险了。这么下流低级的想法，八成是对他们友情的一种亵渎，但这时候的Bucky，在半梦半醒间昏昏沉沉，没几天他就要随军开拔到见鬼的枪林弹雨里去，这个节骨眼上他的鸡巴唯一感兴趣的就是Steve Rogers，妈的。根本没法用其他东西去动摇它，脑子就像形成了一个圈，不断把他的思绪扯回到Steve身上，最终Bucky放弃抵抗了，因为 ** _去他妈的_** ，他现在只想撸一发，再说这能比撒了几个月关于和女版Steve谈情说爱的谎还糟糕吗。

 

与此同时，他大脑的一部分——战略思考的那部分，就是总忙于分析优势和漏洞，得出谁占上风的那部分——正苦口婆心于他，也许是时候够了。也许他把手伸进裤子里，就做这么一次，就够摆脱Steve，把他从Bucky的身心里驱逐出去。

 

他收紧下巴，死死闭着眼睛，把脸埋进空闲的手臂上。然后他握紧了手掌，深吸一口气，顺应心意地做了。

 

那些他和Steve一起手淫的真实记忆总是逃不开一点尴尬和无数焦灼，两个人都想爽到，但又怕显出太享受的样子让他们之间的相处变难堪。多数是在他们共睡一床，而不是一人睡地板上的床垫时，由手臂不自然的四处摸索而起的，Steve纤细的脊背会贴在Bucky胸口前，而Bucky的手臂环着他的腰，给他手淫。要么是Bucky平躺在那，Steve窘迫地侧躺在旁边，细长的手指包裹住Bucky的阴茎，试图回报他。

 

（Steve从没有主动过，一次都没有，总是， ** _总是_** Bucky主动。）

 

但现在，Bucky幻想着如果和Steve认真地做一次，会是什么感觉。如果他能把Steve托拥在手臂里，把他拉进一个吻里，引导着Steve躺到被褥上，让那瘦弱的身躯在他身下袒露无遗。他想象着当自己在他颈部白皙的皮肤上吮出一个个青紫吻痕时，Steve急促、 ** _战栗_** 的呼吸；他细长的手指挣扎在Bucky的背上，想把他拉得更近。

 

Steve远比任何人以为的都强大；他会在被痛殴数拳后，站起来依旧不改初衷，他从出生起就在忍受人们不断对他说 ** _算了，别干了_** ，和 ** _你就放弃吧_** ，和 ** _放屁你根本做不来_** ，但他只是日复一日地在努力证明他们是错的。他知道如果他们真有机会做这些的话，无论Steve做主动方还是被动方都能做好，但这无碍当他想象着Steve在他身下会有多 ** _孱弱_** 时，一阵销魂战栗在他脊椎里急窜而起。他在脑海里描绘着，如何用手包住Steve窄窄的骨盆，把他拉近，在他削瘦下凹的腹部上拖曳下吻迹。

 

Bucky长这么大从没舔过一根鸡巴，但他想如果对象是Steve的话他一点不介意。他不是傻子，他知道以前在布鲁克林的造船厂和人妖俱乐部附近暗巷里发生的是什么。他知道这是两个男人可以做的事，而且他想他会喜欢，只要这意味着能让Steve喘息呻吟不止，能让Steve神魂颠倒、意乱情迷，抓乱床铺，在他自己凌乱的呼吸间扭动、哽咽，Steve嶙峋的手指会在Bucky吸他时深陷进Bucky的发丝间。

 

光是想象那个画面就足够让Bucky狠狠咬住自己的嘴唇，收紧他拳心，用真正带劲的节奏抽动手掌，因为他会为Steve献上极致 ** _销魂_** 的体验。他要榨出Steve身体里每一丝甚至是他自己都意识不到的欢愉感，让他心 ** _荡_** 神 ** _怡_** 到脑海里只剩下Bucky的名字——

 

然后 ** _噢_** ， ** _操_** 他突然又想到个主意，他妈的棒到他冲自己手心磨进去，接着颤抖。他抿住了双唇，那个主意在他脑海里演绎着，他微微动了动手腕，拽着大拇指揉搓过他阴茎的头部，再 ** _叹出一口气_** 。

 

他不会伤害Steve—— ** _绝_** 不会伤害Steve，他几乎把做掉任何胆敢 ** _想_** 伤害Steve的人，视为毕生任务——但就那一瞬间，当他想到把自己埋进Steve瘦小的身躯里会是怎样完美的体验，他差点 ** _喊出声_** 来。Bucky清楚那样做的步骤，曾经那样干过一个姑娘，她担心怀孕而他饥渴到欣然应允了她的指挥。他知道要有润滑的东西，要是你不想制造痛苦，还需要用手指扩张那里。如果必要，他愿意花上数个小时为Steve扩张，只要最后他能用手把住瘦削的骨盆，闯将进去，填满Steve，感受在Steve ** _里面_** 是什么滋味。彻彻底底地深埋在里面，用一下一下的抽插震动Steve的身体。

 

快到了， ** _马上_** 就到了，就差那么一点，简直是唾手可得，就近在眼前，他唯一要做的就是放任他的大脑流连在操干Steve的主意上。让Steve颤栗不止，像当初被他那样干的女孩一样紧缠住他下面。他想着让Steve吐出低且长的呻吟，就好像身不由己停不下来，几乎类 ** _啜泣_** ，又伴随这无助又无休的声音，研磨着迎向Bucky的阴茎，他想象着那样 ** _凶狠地_** ， ** _深入地_** ，还 ** _他妈的那么紧_** ， ** _Steve Steve Steve Steve Steve_** ——

 

片刻后Bucky清醒过来，喘息沉重，手上则沾满了自己的精液。早晨的空气拂在脸上，突然觉出之前毫不在乎的丝丝凉意。而睡袋里只感觉到闷热和汗淋淋。

 

他瞄了瞄同个防空壕的战友，心下一松，那人要么是还在睡要么是装睡地够好，无论哪个选项都足以让他小小放松下。他灵活小心地把手挪出睡袋，暂时让它落在身边的泥土上。Bucky过一会就处理它，他三下五除二就能把自己收拾干净妥帖，整装待发。但现在……

 

现在他只管一脑袋靠上后面的土墙，呼吸还有点重，然后无视高潮余韵里的生理快感和罪恶感和羞耻感。这一部分是他受过的天主教教养余孽作祟，还有一部分是别扭于他竟然想着 ** _Steve_** 自慰，老天爷啊，但转头他就把这些都抛在了脑后。摆脱了这些，他试图去 ** _思考_** ，试图去弄明白是不是就这样了，是不是这样一切就结束了。是不是他已经能把Steve从身心里驱逐出去。

 

想着他的挚友，与过去的数月无二，依旧带来相同的冲动，那种饱含占有欲的暖意和 ** _欲望_** ，豁然开朗之下，Bucky感觉周身的阴霾都散了。

 

“操，”Bucky嘀咕，语气里无奈，认命，还有不少对他自己的恨铁不成钢，也不管睡他旁边的战友闻声抽抽鼻子，在睡梦里动了动。他死死闭着眼，后脑猛地捶向土墙——就一下，够像训斥就行。“ ** _操_** 。”

 

他又骂了句，深吸一口气，接着硬是抖擞起精神，逼自己站起来。用一堆树叶擦完手，他出发去工作，先从把小子们都叫起来开始。

 

如果他必须撑着眼皮，思前想后，那所有人都别想好睡，该死的。

 

_\--_

 

他们以援军的身份到达前线，加入战斗，然后Bucky失去了三个他已经当做朋友几个月的人。Johnny Kerr被炸飞了腿，失血过多而亡, Francis Elbert被当胸两颗子弹击倒。Tommy Robinson的脑浆被炸遍在岩石上。

 

（Bucky刚听到这个消息时，有一瞬间内心几乎陷入歇斯底里的境地，满脑子盘旋着 ** _现在看样子他到底听没听到我自慰也无所谓了，不是吗_** ，他不得不转过身走远一点，避免自己在那孩子的朋友们面前奔溃大笑起来，直到镇静下来才敢回去，对他们用不含颤动的语气沉痛说一句“节哀”。）

 

血腥而残酷，顷刻间一切尘埃落定，战争则继续迈进，退德军，复意土，日复一日，在那之后，Bucky不再那么纠结他对Steve到底该有或不该有什么感觉了。

 

他爱Steve这个事实并不稀奇，他当然见鬼的爱着Steve，从他们只是一对一穷二白，过一天是一天的倒霉孩子时他就爱着他。那时候Steve这可怜家伙自己都不知道，他是他生命里无可替代的灯塔明灯，总能让Bucky想去成为比现在更好的人。

 

爱Steve并不稀奇：这份爱意早已烙进他血管里，刻在他大脑中，如刺青般纹上了他的皮肤。

 

而用这种方式爱Steve……好吧。也许也不能算稀奇，要是他对自己诚实的话。他从来不是什么眼力见出类拔萃的人，想想大概也算可悲，竟然白瞎了这么多年，还要一场操蛋的世界大战才让他看明白自己。

 

但过去的就让它过去吧。关键是未来：活着从这场战争里逃出去，回家，回Steve身边去。

 

关键是Bucky下次再见到Steve时要他妈的怎么办。

 

“这是我的女孩Stella寄来的，”当有人问起Steve寄来的羊毛袜时，Bucky是这么解释的，这天终于冷到他该把袜子穿起来了。

 

“Stella有信来吗？”Gabe在邮件点名后问道，Bucky摇摇头，不假思索地说：“没，今天没。”他甚至已经不当这是个谎言了。

 

“这边结束，你和Stella终于可以去结婚了吧？”他们行军在维罗纳附近时Dugan问，Bucky发觉自己毫不犹豫回答的是“是啊，我想是时候问她了。”说完他才发现这个表述有多准确。

 

因为Steve没和女孩交往过， ** _从来_** 没有。最多是在Bucky硬拉他一块时请女孩们喝过饮料或跳过舞，就Bucky所知，他从没真正和某个女孩处过。再说了，虽然Bucky一直觉得那些看不到Steve如何优秀的女士们智商堪忧，Steve自己的行为也无益于改善这个状况。Steve从没像Bucky那样投入地去追求过谁，就是对着那些朝他伸出橄榄枝的女孩们，他也像是有点牵强拘束和意兴阑珊。

 

每当Bucky碰他时，他会浑身通红、颤抖、强势、 ** _夺目_** ，但从没试图和其他人有这样的接触，Bucky深觉直到现在才拼凑出事实的自己蠢爆了。

 

会很不错吧，Bucky想，像留一个姑娘那样把Steve ** _留_** 在身边。不过似乎也不会有多大变化。以前也都是他挣到比Steve更多的钱，他也向来乐于去稳固他们的生活水准，购置食物，还有看Steve吃东西其实一直是他暗地里的小爱好。他会在Steve需要时去买药，在必要时去修车店加班加点，在Steve母亲去世后以节约的名义劝说Steve搬进他家，他还帮他还着艺术学校的学费。

 

即使是在他年少不足以领会自己在做什么时，Bucky就总要护Steve周全——不管是从地痞流氓手里，还是从病魔手里，又或者是从这家伙自己顽固不化的榆木脑袋那。先急Steve所急已经是他人生的信条，就算是在Steve不懂他在做什么时。妈的， ** _特别_** 是在Steve不懂他在做什么的时候。

 

不作多想，他就能构想出像一个男人养起一个女人那样，由他来给他们养家是怎样的，尤其是，反正他早把大部分工资寄回家给Steve了。Bucky在军队里月工资78美刀，不论晴雨，从他到这开始，他每月都夹着支出明细寄回去50美刀。横竖在这边也没什么可花销的——而且没有了Bucky在修车店工作的进项，Steve一个人根本不可能承担得起房租。

 

有时候——那些下着瓢泼大雨，他的裤子从脚踝到大腿都浸满泥泞的日子，或者是那些没日没夜搬运物资、清扫道路，让他浑身酸痛的日子——Bucky会想那是什么样的，那样拥有Steve。放任他的思绪恋恋不舍在和Steve共同生活的小事上，遍地是Steve随手乱放的素描草稿，Bucky腿翘在沙发把手上，读着廉价杂志，Steve则在一边聚精会神看书，他们俩对烹饪半斤八两地无计可施，因为没一个人认真去学过。

 

在他一遍遍循环往复完这些回忆，在脑海中像用指尖轻抚般描摹过它们，铭记于心，之后他再点缀进自己的些微幻想。Bucky想象着，在Steve切面包时从后面走上去，双臂环住Steve的腰，亲吻在Steve细长的脖子上，侧身贴去呼吸进他的气味。他想象着，他和Steve因为某些琐事吵嘴，然后他用吻堵住Steve的嘴，用火热的四唇相贴扼住他没出口的 ** _老天啊，_** ** _Buck_** ** _，你为什么老是要这么混蛋_** 。他想象着，无比温柔、柔情蜜意地领着Steve躺向他们家的破旧沙发。他想象着，狠狠亲Steve亲到他喘不上气，下体紧贴在一起摩擦着，而手就这么往下——

 

——没错，Bucky想要那些。他想要那些激烈湍急的东西。激烈到让他能忽略随之而来的负面：不得不对亲朋好友撒谎，在公众场合下要假作姿态，再没机会在找到对的女孩后举行他梦想中的婚礼。

 

又说不定都是Bucky太朝思暮想，以致于他自己在脑海里编出了两情相悦，虚构了Steve脑子里从始自终就不存在的想法。有极大可能是他采取了行动，结果把Steve吓得半死，让Steve惊惧又不适（不会是厌恶，绝不会是厌恶，因为那不是Steve，Steve不会做出这样的事，Steve永远不会因为一个人不由自主的事而去憎恨那个人）地退缩。

 

Bucky估计，Steve很可能让他一边去，管好自己的事——但见鬼的，至少到那时候他 ** _知道_** 了。

 

 ** _等战争结束，我一定要找机会告诉他，_** 在接到命令向北朝奥地利行进时，Bucky是这么想的，他抄起背包架在肩上，手握着枪械。在他大脑里有一个明晰的目标，双肩上负着决心，都跟接到的任务没有丝毫关系。 ** _等我回去，我们必须谈谈。_**

 

_\--_

 

他们在阿扎诺附近中伏。

 

两百人，对抗比Bucky看过的漫画、科幻小说杂志里的东西更具破坏力的武器。他只能眼睁睁看着周围的人——他的战友，不少是他的 ** _朋友_** ——在他面前被干净抹杀。被汽化在一刹那，就好像他们是用灰尘和空气做的，而不是皮肤脏骨，在那之后Bucky很长一段时间没再想过回家。

 

那些活下来的被要求双手高举过头顶向前行进——好像他们有本事抵抗那些武器一样。好像他们还有任何希望一样。

 

Bucky和其余人一起，像畜生一样被关在笼子里，肮脏着，汗湿着，勉强填腹到死不了。白天他们在遍布角落的守卫看守下搬运物资，操作机器，晚上就只能盘腿坐在过于狭窄的笼子里。干活很辛苦繁重还受苛刻，但还不至于不能忍受。它不会让他像在守卫挤进人堆里，任意挑出一个囚犯带走时那样，在内心深处不寒而栗。有些人抬头挺胸地走了出去，有些人挣扎咒骂地离开，还有一些边哭喊着母亲边被拖走。

 

他们都尖叫了。在工厂噪音不间断的嗡嗡声和轰隆声遮掩下，叫声几不可闻，但他们每一个人都尖叫了。

 

Bucky始终垂着头，专注在因为不停拖拉而刺痛的手臂，和因为逼仄的睡位而僵硬的双腿上。无视罔顾他阻拦的意愿，时不时爬上他感知边缘的，撕心裂肺的尖叫。

 

他尽力不去想他们中没一个回来。

 

一连数日，Bucky搬运着物资，观察着守卫，从未合眼。基本上，他想的都是Steve。想Steve会有多想念他，没有他Steve要怎么过活，想他他妈的有多庆幸Steve没和他在一起，Steve还安然无恙而且不用经历这些，不用亲眼目睹这一切。

 

当有一天守卫找上的是他时，Bucky甚至不觉出乎意料。

 

他告诉自己，他死都不会给他们想享受的尖叫，如果有必要他情愿咬碎一口牙，也要死死闭住嘴。哪怕不是在枪林弹雨里壮烈死去，哪怕甚至不是在战场上，他也要浴血奋战，至死方休。

 

他还是尖叫了。

 

后来，他能清楚地记得当时的片段，有时它们甚至比现实更冲击：插进他上臂暴露的血管里的针头，电流击打大脑带来的灼烧痛感，感觉血液下一刻就会沸腾冲出他的皮肤。他记得悬在他视野里的一副圆形眼镜，一张圆面孔，一双圆胖的手轻轻的触碰，接着又是一波排山倒海的 ** _痛痛痛痛 痛_**，痛贯心膂。

 

没有多久，他就瑟缩成了一团恐惧和痛楚构成的生物。除了疼痛和疼痛暂 ** _歇_** 的那些辉煌转瞬，其他荡然无存。Bucky被留在那里痉挛哆嗦，像个孩子一样哭着，脸上一塌糊涂，涕泪纵横，明知 ** _接下来还有更多的疼痛即将到来_** ，让他再没能力去思考别的。

 

没有多久，这些便也过去了。恐惧和痛楚也被剥离，像剥去一层皮肤那样被抽离他的身体，一把尖刀直刺入骨，只留下名字，军衔，编号待步其后尘。剩一个空洞呆板，徒余皮囊的他。只有在机器每一次重新启动时，发出无意识的尖叫。

 

当在眨眼间看到倾身过来的Steve Rogers（但不太，不完全是，天差地别但又还是 ** _Steve_** 又 ** _不是_** ）的脸，Bucky花了许久才发现自己看到的不是幻觉。不是一个濒死的人——他只想在咽气前再见他的挚友一面——最后绝望的幻想。

 

\--

 

Steve把他从工厂救出来后，Bucky一时被这事情的发展节奏惊呆了，等他们离开那个地方，接下去几个小时他满脑子也只剩 ** _Steve_** 、 ** _安全_** 、 ** _妈蛋这见鬼的怎么可能_** 。回程刚开始的几公里，他仅凭肾上腺素和意志力死撑着，就算双腿在抖，眼前白点在跳，他也坚持走在队伍最前方，就在Steve身边。

 

注意力集中在肢体上还更容易：两手抓紧手里的枪，屏过酸痛和虚弱， ** _做他该做的_** ，反正比现在去看Steve要简单得多。Steve，这个莫名其妙变得鹤立鸡群，肩宽膀大，壮实地像台坦克的家伙。这个还是散播着坚定信念，但现在有了硬货去支撑的家伙；这个自得于别人听他话的家伙；这个被 ** _信仰_** 的家伙。

 

这个站在Bucky身边的男人，他认识，又突然不认识，认知上的压倒性断裂让他连看Steve都不敢。

 

有什么Bucky难以解释的东西在他心口里腐烂了，一种他想形容但失败了的难捱空虚感。就好像心口的底掉了出去，只剩下一个口，他没法说明也不能理解的茫然自失。

 

因为Steve在这——尽管有千难万阻，Steve在 ** _这_** 呢。多荒谬，蠢地无可救药，因为长久以来，Bucky唯一心心念念想的，就是能和Steve再在一起。老天啊，他还对战友们撒过关于Steve的谎，把Steve说成是Bucky的女人，一心在家里等他回去，而不是他的莫逆之交。妈的几个 ** _月_** 了，Bucky朝思暮想的都是Steve，然后现在他就在这了……

 

那只是个无伤大雅的谎话，在他山穷水尽的时候给他安慰和愉悦。

 

现在光是想，就让他身体里有什么想要佝偻起，躲去没人找得到的地方，让他脑海边缘布满绝望的忧愁。让羞愧和动摇在他胸口里纠结成一团，而且蠢的是他 ** _还想念_** Steve。像Steve此时此刻没有和他并肩一起行军那样想念他的挚友，像真正的Steve还安静待在地球另一边的家里，平安无事。

 

因为那个他想念——遐想，天啊——了几个月的Steve，不存在了。到今天已经消失 ** _数月_** 了，想想都心痛。

 

过了一两个小时，Steve让队伍停下休息，那时候太阳刚打算越过树顶。天空是夜晚残余的深蓝点缀忧郁的粉色，通透冷淡，能见度远胜黄昏，Bucky紧跟着Steve停下了脚步。

 

“我们该休息会，”Steve多余地对队伍前面一直跟随他们步伐的一小簇战士们说。Bucky知道一些人的名字——Gabe和Dugan，谢天谢地他们还活着，然后还有那个姓Falsworth的，在工厂干活时有聊过两句——其他基本都没有交集，除了他们都在同个工厂里被关过几星期外。“有不少人都受了伤。如果我们让他们休息下再走，应该比逼他们一直走，伤上加伤要效率高。”

 

“Bonne idée, Capitaine,（好主意，队长，）”某人说道，Bucky眨巴了下眼。这位法国先生似乎想了一想，脸上露出思索的神色，然后再开口说。“我们要勘查周围吗？”他过了会问，语速比较慢，口音也有点重，但能听懂。

 

出于习惯，Bucky张开嘴准备回答——但意外的是，Steve先接过了话头。

 

“可以两个两个去，但小心别走太远，”Steve首肯道，腰背挺直，双目清明，简直像该死的 ** _梦里_** 的场景。“如果有人跟在后面的话，我们必须要能立刻动身。”Bucky直盯盯看着Steve，他不想但忍不住。忍不住拖动目光打量Steve就好像，如果他看得够仔细，他能在这个陌生人的身体上找到接口。然后把手指塞进去，撕开这一切的表象，只留下真正的Steve。

 

“我会查一下跟在后面的，”又一人说——亚洲血统的人，Bucky说不清是哪个国家的。

 

Steve点完头，所有人立刻分散开，握着枪向外走，去完成Steve分配的任务。

 

就剩下Bucky一个人站在Steve身边，目送他们离开，感觉心渐渐沉下去，因为Steve丝毫不讶异于他们听从他的指令。重视他的一字一句，哪怕他穿着星条旗紧身衣。

 

“Bucky，”Steve叫他，语气关切，Bucky眨眨眼。Steve低头看他——上帝啊， ** _低_** 头，多见鬼的事情——眉头皱着，他的蓝眼睛里满是担忧，Bucky顿觉于心难安。“你想坐下吗？”

 

他尽量说得温和自然，但Bucky知道Steve之所以这么问，是因为清楚他随时可能不支倒地。他倒不觉得身体角度来说他需要坐下：没错，他是累，但没累到在经历他所经历的折磨后的几小时间该有的程度。远不及他们刚开始行军时，他感觉到的心力交瘁。

 

他还是点头了。

 

“嗯，”Bucky说，在心底振作了下，“是的，听上去不错。”

 

他们在棵粗壮的树干下找了个位置，Steve局促地站在一旁看顾着Bucky慢慢往地上坐。为了时刻准备在他要摔倒时搀住他，Bucky看出来，这么想着他强忍住差点冲口而出的大笑。之后Steve在他身旁坐下，仍分心关注着周围歇息的队伍。

 

“那么，”Bucky干巴巴地说，在Steve再次转头朝向他时挑眉。他端出自己最木的脸。“你参军了。”

 

有那么一瞬间——在Steve哑然失笑之前，些许热度泛上他的双颊，他抬手，摘下了旧头盔。Steve没怎么出汗，但他脸上被尘土沾地污迹斑斑，然后他还露出那个Bucky熟悉到骨子里，熟悉到 ** _心痛_** 的略带腼腆的表情。这情景让一部分难言的压力从他胸口散去了。

 

“是啊，唔，”Steve耸肩说道，嘴角略微带笑。他看样子想了下，头侧了侧。“你记得你跟我说过别干傻事吗？”

 

在重新出发前他们还有点时间，Steve显然坚持要确保Bucky把这每分每秒都用来休息。他似乎坚信要是他离开去帮助其他人的话，Bucky不会乖乖坐着——好吧，大概的确如此。

 

于是，Steve就用剩下的时间给Bucky讲了他过去几个月经历的极简版：Erskine博士，他勉强通过的入伍训练，一位Carter特工，超级战士配方。那些巡演还有他有多厌恶自己只能杂耍游行而不是在前线身先士卒；适应他全新的身型和力量有多困难，人们对他迥异的态度让他有多不舒服。

 

“在你旁边我连注意力都集中不了，”在Steve说到这时Bucky哼了一声谴责道，竭力不让人看出他的大脑已经被巨大的信息量，不可思议的 ** _事实_** ，打击地天旋地转。他靠上树干，用他希望看起来是被气到的表情扫视Steve。“你现在都能把车抬过头顶，Steve，而你最纠结的竟然是别人因此对你态度更好？”

 

Steve微微耸肩。“没你以为的那么好，”他坦率地回答，眼里有一丝惆怅。

 

而Bucky真恨不得 ** _弄死_** Steve，因为拜托，他就离开了这家伙五分钟，他就作死地让自己被做了人体实验。但这被挑起的暴怒还是渐渐被压了下去，因为挥之不去的疲累感和明确到Steve他，终归是，安全的。比Bucky记得的很久很久的他都更健康、更强壮、更 ** _开心_** ，那么这还是……很好的。没错。那些总归是好事，无疑地。

 

要是他因为Steve有生以来第一次健健康康的而不高兴，那他就是疯了。简直是糟糕、 ** _病态_** 的想法。

 

Bucky轻轻摇了摇头，强迫自己吹出了低声的口哨，没让Steve看出他抓心挠肝的恐慌和 ** _迷惘_** 。

 

“Bucky！”一个声音大叫，Bucky闻声转头——是Gabe，略显疲态，衣衫褴褛，但好歹没事， ** _四肢健全_** ，Bucky抬头朝他露出毫无虚假的笑容。Gabe走过来站在他们面前。

 

“我简直不敢相信你平安出来了，伙计，”Gabe带着憔悴的笑容说道，微调了下他手臂夹着的巨大九头蛇枪，放地更舒服点。Steve礼貌地朝Gabe笑笑，拘谨而沉着的，不过仍然带着温和，Bucky心里翻腾、加温起来。“我们以为你死定了。感谢上帝和你的福星啊，对吧？”

 

“是啊，如果我的福星是爱把星条旗穿身上的话，”Bucky脸不红心不跳地回答道，他想他听到Steve在旁边哼了一声，Gabe则捧腹大笑。

 

“是啊，是啊，”Gabe边说边用靴子尖轻踢了Bucky的腿一下。“我们中可没人乐意去写信给Stella，告诉她我们坐视她男人被杀了，所以我想现在已经是再好不过的结果了。”

话音一落，Bucky浑身一激灵。在Steve的视线来回逡巡于他和Gabe间时，一阵冷意攀上他的脊椎，Steve悄悄朝Bucky投来一个疑惑的目光，很明显是在问什么意思。Bucky果断目不斜视只看Gabe，就算他能感觉到Steve几乎盯穿他，他也没胆去直视他的朋友。

 

 ** _操_** ，Bucky心想，另一股白热化的惶恐在他身体里爬过。 ** _操操操操操_** 。他僵硬地点了点头，巴望着Gabe能以为他还因为工厂发生的事神志不清，巴望着Steve没专心听到他过会糊弄不过去的地步，电光火石间，Bucky衷心地不知道哪边蒙混过关更重要。

 

在他上方，Gabe皱眉像是突然想起什么。“妈的，Bucky，你觉得他们会不会已经把我们的吊唁信寄出去了？我可不想Annie看到那种东西但又不知道——”

 

Bucky生硬地摇头。“你知道军队的，”他轻声说，用他希望是漫不经心的方式耸了耸肩。“总是能拖就拖。我可不觉得他们有这个空，你懂？”

 

“说的也对，”Gabe说，赞同地点头，眼里带着安心。然后——都不用Bucky正式给他们介绍——他期待地转向Steve。“要让所有人准备动身吗，队长？”他询问道，就好像他理所应当地赖于Steve领导他们，而不是狱友里某个军衔更高，照理说该发出命令的人。

 

Bucky闻言略显迟疑，但Steve毫不见踌躇。

 

“好主意——Jones，是吗？”Steve问。Gabe点头，显然对Steve记得他名字有点自得。“稍等我一下，我和你一起去叫他们。”

 

那句 ** _因为如果我不在的话，有些人可能会起哄滋事，不给你面子_** 不言而喻，Gabe朝Steve点头后转身离去，给他们俩一点安静的时间。

 

Steve转头看他，丝毫不惊讶于人们对他言听计从：向他征询指令而后欣然执行。他像只好奇的小狗那样微微侧头，眉毛拧起，流露出混合了期许、纳闷还有某些Bucky说不清道不明的东西的情绪。

 

“Stella？”Steve皱着脸问，冲他挑眉，该死的Steve现在那精雕细琢样的下巴。Steve朝他露出的表情让Bucky觉得自己像被抓了现行，不禁怀疑是不是Steve光靠看着他就能 ** _看透_** 他。他不安地想蠕动四肢但忍了下来，只是仍旧卸着肩膀，抬眉直视Steve。

 

说来古怪的是，Bucky发觉，Steve其实没变。他还是以前的他，告诉人们该做什么，然后指望他们能听他的，就算得动用强制手段。Steve——娇小的Steve，妈的 ** _Stevie_** ，他那个永远带着破口的指关节、裂开的嘴角和太过固执的坚定眼色回家来的挚友——站在他眼前，一副宽广肩胛，还拥有足够让大力他妈的水手绿眼的肌肉，然而他还是和Bucky上次见他时一模一样。

 

Steve身上最大的变化是别人对他的态度，而不是Steve自己，这个领悟一下拔出了Bucky心里的刺。

 

因为也许他已经不能再当那个专司 ** _保护_** 的朋友，不能再光凭追着Steve跑进小巷子，吼跑三两个混混赢得Steve的感情。

 

但Steve还是Steve，这意味着或许他们还有可能……整理好关系。大概不会是像他之前构想的那样——像男女间那样留住Steve——因为Bucky根本不知道要怎么做，这整个主意现在想来就不合适。不过……他想说不定他们之间还有机会。

 

即使Steve摇身一变成这样，高大壮实，而不是像女性般的玲珑纤弱，他仍想要他，Bucky不知道这说明了他什么。是不是让他成为基佬、玻璃，和过去截然不同的人。

 

他在乎的是他还活着，Steve还活着。妈的，Steve就在 ** _这里_** 。纵然如今他们间有点不同，Bucky还是对Steve有着激烈湍急的欲望。无论他多努力都停不了。

 

Bucky曾经用手握过Steve的性器，让他在他手里射过几次；他知道Steve高潮时会发出什么样的声音，会如何像一只被顺毛的猫般团身偎进他的触碰。他对这些了如指掌，曾经发生过的每一秒都烙印在他眼睑下，可除此之外他还不知道和Steve的吻是什么样的。低头——或抬头，天啊，现在得抬头了不是吗——用他的嘴唇占领Steve的，手臂环上Steve的脖子，把人拉得更近。感受他贴着Bucky的嘴唇触感从轻柔，发展到更饥饿、更迫切，更 ** _不顾一切_** 的过程。

 

无论其他东西改头换面成怎样，Bucky依旧极度渴望了解亲吻Steve的感觉。哪怕现在的Steve已经不需要他了——不需要他赚来的钱也不需要他像过去那样帮他揍跑地痞流氓——Bucky想说不定，如果他能见机行事的话，还是有可能。

 

Steve还那样垂询地看着他。

 

“拜托，Buck，”Steve说，笑容略不自然。“我离开你几个月，你就给自己找了个谈婚论嫁的姑娘？”

 

他用玩笑的语气说这话，就好像这本就很有趣——又一个调侃Bucky每逢二约三约姑娘时态度就懒下来的笑话——但这次Steve开口时，表情稍有凝滞，双肩略有紧张。

 

Bucky不自在地动了动，自嘲地吸吸鼻子。

 

“我离开 ** _你_** 几个月，你就套上紧身裤，全国巡演去了，我感觉你好像不太有立场来批评我吧。”Bucky从从容容道，试图挂上点调笑。

 

从Steve回馈给他的表情来看，不是很成功。他用手肘戳了Bucky一下，Bucky吓一跳，他还没习惯被戳到的不是腰而是肩膀。

 

“准备告诉我吗？”Steve用接近私下交流的口气问他，目光恳切，可怜兮兮的。

 

Bucky叹一口气，用手捋过头发。

 

“我们之后再谈，好吗？”Bucky问道，因为现在讨论这个真心 ** _不合时宜_** ，他们正在九头蛇追击下逃亡，还有上百的战士们等着他们带领前进。讨论这个得准备一整个晚上，在酒酣耳热后说才可能减轻点冲击。他会找时机和Steve说，在他们中没人面临随时会被炸飞脑袋的危机时，Bucky这么想着，朝Steve露出淡淡的笑意，让这笨家伙问不下去。“我发誓，到时候会解释清楚。但现在——”

 

“——我们得出发了，是啊。”Steve赞同道，干脆地放弃追究，因为他知道这是该做的正事。他利落起身，人高马大但见鬼的灵活，上帝啊，Bucky接下去真的有的好适应了。

 

当他转过身，朝他伸出手时，Bucky毫无二话地握住，任Steve把他拉了起来。

 

\--

 

“你迟到了，”那位有着蜷曲棕发和深红双唇的女士说道，听起来亲密，释然，同时洋溢着矜持的欣喜。她眼带信赖，脸上显见骄傲地抬头看Steve，脊背笔直，气质自信沉着。

 

当Steve用叫不上车的理由机智地答复她时，有什么热烈的东西在她眼里出现——见鬼，从什么时候开始Steve竟然能流利地和女性对话两个单词以上了？

 

接着他们就那样 ** _凝视_** 着对方，某种肉眼可见、电光闪烁、满是相互尊重的东西流淌在他们之间，Bucky脚下的地像被猛地拽离一样。

 

他转头。

 

“嘿！”Bucky对着跟随他们一路，现在聚集在周围的战士们吼道。他这么做是为了引起战士们的注意—— ** _绝不是_** 为了打断Steve和他那个姑娘之间的时刻，因为那样做简直不是人。 ** _疯_** 了。“让我们为美国队长欢呼！”在被瞩目时他大声说，然后所有人都开始鼓掌，给予Steve理应受到的喝彩，他 ** _值得_** ，他一直值得。

 

Steve扭头瞥了他一眼，Bucky只在脸上甩上一个坏笑，挑眉露出个淡定 ** _怎样，你还能怎么？_** 表示，随即加入了鼓掌的行列。

 

他没让自己的表情在Steve移开目光前塌下。没让天崩地裂的绝望感在他脸上表现出来，直到离开Steve的视野。

 

接着Steve看回了那个姑娘，他浑身散发着信任和坚定的气息，Bucky骂着自己，在心里默默蹒跚爬行。像被截肢后剩下的断肢，锯痕满身，一无是处。他想要无视揪住他心口的丑陋情绪，还有在他脏器里扭曲的作呕感。

 

在他视线后燃烧着的丝毫站不住脚的怨恨，一点都谈不上客观或友好。

 

那天晚上，Steve被分配到一个还算有私人空间的帐篷，在他拽着Bucky一块进去休息后，Steve提起了那个Stella云云。

 

“那么，你之前说的，”他们在铺床，Steve单纯问道，脱下他身着的紧身衣军衣混搭风里的最后一件。他脱了汗衫换上另一件睡觉穿着更舒服的，Bucky敏捷地转开眼，试图销毁脑海里Steve全新的强壮胸膛留下的生动画面，那白皙的肤色和髋骨锐利的弧度。“关于一个女孩？”Steve又提示道，小心地，像预演过似的，而Bucky光顾着盯着自己膝盖看。

 

现在想想，简直蠢爆了。那几个月里他撒的关于Steve的谎，简直是愚不可及，幼稚不已，丢人现眼。

 

他绝对是世界上最傻逼的傻逼，无出其右。因为自从他明白在他胸口里沸腾的一团乱麻状的 ** _欲望_** 和 ** _渴求_** 不能被摆脱，过去几个礼拜里他无数次构思过这个对话。在路上，在营地里，在犄角旮旯地方的防空壕里，他都放任自己去幻想这个对话。假设了他可以使用的数以千计的方式，来提出和Steve ** _在一起_** 的主意，如果Steve也稍有兴趣的话，怎么问才是最好的。Bucky考虑过无数Steve可能做出的反应，又要怎么去一一应对，如果他犹豫或动摇的话，怎么说才能增加说服力。

 

在他数不清的假设里，在他大脑里演绎过的数不清的脚本里，Bucky从没—— ** _一次_** 都没——想过Steve也许在他离开的时间里找到了别的人。

 

他也不知道这说明了他什么，但他想这估计是最好的结局了。

 

“没什么，”Bucky太过随意地耸耸肩说——把汗衫从头脱去，这样他就有几秒不用看Steve的眼睛。他把衣服扔在地上，对Steve不自然地笑笑，再爬上他们一起睡的行军床。确保他离Steve躺的那边尽可能远。“真的，忘了吧。反正没什么好说的。”

 

他翻了个身，紧紧合上眼，不去看Steve脸上略微受伤的神情，想方设法压下胃里浮上来的干呕感。

 

过了一会，Steve吹灭蜡烛，爬上行军床的另一边，两个人挤在一张在现如今他的码子下，勉强塞得下他们的床上，Bucky假装睡着，直到听到Steve的呼吸在他身旁轻下去。

 

\--

 

接下来几天里，Bucky很努力去讨厌Peggy Carter特工。

 

他觉得原则上来说他当然能做到，基于突然之间他最好的朋友就沉迷上了一个Bucky都没正眼瞧过的姑娘。她身份不明，天知道是从哪冒出来的，而且就Bucky所知，她之所以看上Steve不过是因为他改装了的肉体。就算Steve能和她对答如流五分钟，也不就表明她是对他来说对的那个姑娘。

 

于是Bucky决定保留意见，先观察。盘算着在不和这位女士当面交谈的情况下，尽可能地研究Carter特工。

 

反正他有时间。大部分人似乎都在他Zola实验室的经历过后有意识地避开他，虽然Bucky也不清楚这是因为他们觉得他伤痕累累，还是因为他们觉得他已经伤筋动骨了。严格来说，他还在休病假，就算这只是由于营地医生想搞懂他令人大跌眼镜的身体恢复速度。很明显，他们觉得他在淡化身上的副作用，至少一连几天，他被禁止去做任何比绕着营地走路更重的事情。

 

不能算很私密地，Steve附和他们的决定。也不能算很私密地，Bucky放话，要是Steve再该死的无缘无故把他当残废看，他就要上拳头打脸了。

 

于是Bucky就看着，徘徊在阴影里，漫不经心地监视着Carter特工在营地里的工作举止，看着她给那些俘虏安排英国的上岸许可。他用一个狙击手的目光分门别类着她的点滴：发布命令时简短但笃定的方式，哪怕在营地无所事事的日子里也要带着完整的妆容。像是战妆，像是挑衅。像是时刻提醒所有人她是个女人，在干着男人的工作，要是她能完成地一丝不苟，为什么你们不行？

 

一开始，他还略有成果。首先他绝对讨厌她一个人占一个帐篷（即使她是营地里唯一的女人，而且军工厂救援凯旋回来的Steve也被单独分配了个帐篷）。其次他讨厌她会随队跟他们一起去英国（即使她是英国情报局的探员，而且伦敦是她的家乡）。另外在听Steve谈论她时很容易建立厌恶感，他说的不是很多，不至于喋喋不休，但是语气里无尽的敬意几乎让Bucky恨不得她是个男人，这样他就能他妈的跟她决斗，一劳永逸地解决这事。

 

总的说来，Bucky丝毫不讲道理的讨厌Carter特工的计划进行地相当不错，直到Steve把他从九头蛇工厂救出来后的第三天。

 

这一天，Bucky回去和其他战士同住的帐篷，发现有几位列兵在等着他，请他尽快前往司令帐中向Carter特工报告。Bucky手插着口袋，肩膀防卫地耸起，立刻就摸了过去，他只想火速把这不管到底是什么的事给办掉。

 

巨大绿帐篷的一侧布被撩起，保持空气流通，所以Carter显然能看到他走过来。他在门口的帐篷柱上敲了敲，不图什么就图讨人厌，当她从文件里抬头看过来时，虚虚敬了个礼。

 

“中士James Barnes，报告。”Bucky冷冷说，她朝他投来的目光奇异地严厉又殷勤。

 

“啊，是的，”Carter特工点头道，盖上笔，把它放在面前的文件堆上。现在帐篷里别无他人，只有她。Bucky想到自己是不是该忸怩于穿得邋遢的制服，还有凌乱落在前额而不是干练服帖往后梳的头发。不过他也不是真心在意。最近他已经懒得计较自己外观如何了。“Barnes中士。请进。”

 

他信步走进，在她示意下，扑通坐在了她桌前的椅子上。

 

他们彼此对看了片刻，她的视线端详着，而他的，尽他所能地放松。他懒洋洋地打量她：被别住的棕色卷发，脸颊深邃的轮廓，她刚补色不久的嘴唇是如何更加凸显了她的棕眸。

 

平心而论，他能理解为什么Steve迷恋她。哪怕是被毫无美感的矮胖绿色制服遮掩住她的宝藏，仍能看得出这是一位十足的性感尤物，

 

不怎么平心而论，从她嘴里说出的每一个字都让他手痒想揍人。

 

“你近期从九头蛇位于克拉思贝格市的军工厂里获救，”Carter特工开口道，明显不是拐弯抹角的做派。她双手交握在桌上，朝他微微侧头，目不转睛地看着他。这目光几乎让他坐立难安。但他没动。只是笔直地看回她，试图表现出泰然自若的样子。“在那时，你被挑出带入了Armin Zola博士，也就是红骷髅的第一亲信，的实验设备里。”

 

Bucky耸肩。“没错，女士。”出口的语气比他意图的更紧绷。Carter特工点头。

 

“很多人在你被关押时，都被带进相同的设备，经历了人体试验。没有人活下来，除了你。”

 

“托Steve的福。”Bucky略生硬地打断，但对于他自动的答复Carter特工毫不受干扰。

 

“托Rogers队长的福，的确。”她坦然认可，陡然间，Bucky意识到这整个司令帐只有她一个人有多罕见。通常这个帐篷里充斥着人流，Phillips上校大吼着发布命令，一群下级军官和普通干员手忙脚乱地传达实行。Bucky进门后第一次，后颈寒毛直竖。他稍稍调整了坐姿，极细微地朝她眯了眯眼。

 

“你今天在这里的原因，Barnes中士，是因为需要你告诉我所有你记得的，在Zola实验室里发生的事情。”Carter阐述，Bucky突觉一阵不安窜过后背。“被用在你身上的东西，你能记得的关于那个仪器的所有。这些信息是否能送达到有关部门手里很可能是锁定战局的关键。”

 

“可不是嘛，”Bucky粗声地说，语气里太多的不堪一击。他瞪大眼去掩饰，如坐针毡，双手交错叉在胸前。他有的每一丝斤斤计较的本能都在嘶吼着让他坚持立场，不要让她如愿。出于因为Steve而引起的不合理嫉妒，没错，但也因为他 ** _根本不想谈这个_** 。他巴不得忘记发生在实验室里的种种，只当那是个漫长噩梦。“我已经向我的上级递了报告。”

 

“你交的原始报告很不详细。”Carter特工口齿清晰地回道，Bucky只耸耸肩。

 

“本就没什么好说，”Bucky小心斟酌道，忐忑地看着Carter特工快速翻阅桌上的文件，直到找到她在找的东西。

 

“就是这个，”她说着从纸堆里抽出了一张，清清嗓子，接着用不带感情色彩的单调语气读起来。“ ** _一天，两个守卫把我从干活的地方拖走。他们把我带去了一间满是设备的小房间，把我捆在一张桌子上。当_** ** _Zola_** ** _出现后，他对我使用那些仪器。我一定是昏厥了过去，因为直到获救我基本什么都不记得。_** ”

 

等她读完他的报告，Carter特工转向他，意有所指地看着他。

 

“后来和你同一队的人证实了你至少被关在Zola的实验室三天。”

 

“我觉得听起来蛮合理，”Bucky态度模糊地附和，舔了下嘴唇，在椅子里拘谨地挪动。Carter特工只是看着他。

 

“你是在告诉我，你对在Zola看管下度过的三天发生过什么忘得一干二净。总之你无法提供任何有益于这场战争或大局的信息。”

 

内心深处，Bucky觉得自己被这话里他在隐瞒不报的暗示——说他没有竭尽全力传输确凿的信息到正确的人手里——激怒了。更糟糕的是她说得对；他 ** _的确_** 不想说，没对任何人说过，哪怕是Steve。只求能当那三天从未发生过，忘记一切然后继续他的生活。

 

明白她是对的，并没让他想配合。只是让他更提高警惕，严阵以待。让他像是被逼到绝境的野生动物一样伸出利爪。

 

“你被折磨过吗，Carter特工？”Bucky最后厉声反诘，而不是正面回答她，眯起双眼，讥笑着看她。他知道之后他会为此付出代价，但这一当下，他 ** _不在乎_** 。只想着叫她闭嘴，让他从这里出去。只想着让世界上的所有人 ** _都他妈的让开_** 。“有试过像牲口一样被从人群里拉出来，扔进小屋里，被分解地支离破碎然后再胡乱拼凑起来，就为了再被撕开一次吗？让我告诉你，这一点都不美好，如果在那里面的是你，你也绝不会热衷于闲聊这种经历。”

 

Bucky摔回他的椅子上，忿恨、怒火还有盲目的恶意在他皮肤下嗡嗡作响。许久，没有人说一句话，唯一的响动是帐篷外大本营日常的喧闹声。他注目着自己的脚，拒绝正视她，除非她他妈的 ** _逼_** 他。

 

“是的，事实上。”长时间的停顿后Carter特工的声音传来，内容远不是他在等着的训斥——见鬼，他活该被骂——他眨了眨眼，不由自主地抬头看她。

 

“什么？”Bucky问，因为他真诚地，不知道她在说什么。她用那对踏实的棕色眼睛抓住他的视线，略微侧头。她的眼角微露伤感，嘴唇抿出的线带着他不记得之前有过的柔和。他皱起眉头。

 

“是的，我被折磨过。”她补充道，非常清晰精准地吐出这几个字。目不斜视。

 

这句话带来的震惊犹如一记重拳打在肚子上。Bucky双目大睁，不禁在座位里坐直。某种深刻的羞惭感在他胸口里落定，对于这位女士，如此从容不迫，能力卓绝，厉行自制，即使曾被折磨地体无完肤。

 

“Barnes中士，让我们开诚布公地讲，”Carter特工——Peggy，Steve说过她的名字叫Peggy——说道，目光冷静地看着他，把那张纸放回纸堆上面。“你不愿透露给我任何关于你在Zola实验室里发生的事情，你是在复杂化我们两个人的工作。”

 

说着，她的目光软下来些，当她再开口时，已经不再是这个对话进行到现在，她一直在使用的清脆利落的嗓音。取而代之的，是她话里话外流露出的谅解，允许稍为瞥见的共感。

 

“我理解这对你来说不容易。被做人体实验，明知无路可逃、没有人会来救你，明知你会死在那张实验台上，但你只能眼看着它发生。”Peggy微倾向前，平静地看着他。“但不管你对这个议题有什么个人情绪，我 ** _必须_** 获得那些信息。你有的情报能帮助我们判断九头蛇的科研能力，这很可能左右这场战争的胜负。”她抬眉，尖锐地盯着他。“而且我不相信你是那种将个人情绪置于大局利益之上的人。”

 

片刻间，Bucky只会木然看着她。Peggy端坐着，坚定、镇定地等着他的回答。他第一次发现，她没有在同情他。只有尊重和理解，还有十二万分的决心去完成，且完成好她的工作。

 

他忽然意识到，他讨厌不了她。他做不到，无论他多想都无能为力。因为Peggy Carter是一位冷静能干的女士，时刻明了她的职责，在她坚信有人行为失当时直截了当地指出，有人坐端行正时又以同样的热情去支持他们。

 

她简直是他为Steve梦寐以求的女孩的模板，直到他来到战场上，滋生出自己的小心思。

 

他重重咽下一口口水，吐出一口浊气，然后开始了叙述。感觉自己针对她的莫须有怒意像死皮一样脱落，留下清白一新的某些。

 

“他们先给我输了药，”Bucky开口道，看着Peggy猛拉开笔盖，在一张新纸上匆匆做笔记。她没有丝毫迟疑，完全不惊讶他突然的配合。就好像这完全是她意料之中的，已计划许久。他咽喉一动，“有好几种，我觉得，都是通过针管输进来的。第一针让我的身体麻木，但我不认为那是他们想要的。第二针……”他的声音低下去，脸因为用力回忆而拧起。“第二针输进来时和之后在我血管里都有刺痛感。痛地死人。不确定是不是因为它的药效让我视野都模糊了，或者只是因为它就是那么痛。”

 

桌子那边，Peggy鼓励地朝他点头，笔下不停。

 

“在药之后？”她问，他答。把他能记得的所有事情原原本本地告诉她：设备的样子，可能的功能，他能记住的昏厥次数，他大脑里电击的灼印，还有整个过程里他们只几次切进他的身体。只用手术刀在他手臂和胸口上动过刀，Zola盯着那些细小的切口就好像操他妈的能找到宇宙真理一样。

 

他唯独保留的是过于隐私的细节（例如他在第三次电击后哭了，他控制不住的眼泪夺眶而出，湿透了他的脸，引得守卫嘲弄地发笑）和他基本确认是幻觉的东西（他的母亲站在床边为他唱摇篮曲，瘦小的Steve跑进来结果被敌人一枪爆头，一块蓝光闪烁的立方体，亮地他眼疼）。

 

一小时后Bucky离开司令帐时，身负一种他不认为短期内会消散的力竭感。他走进阳光里，对着白日的光辉眨了下眼，惊讶地看到Steve在外面等着他。

 

Steve坐在道路那边的木箱上，选择这个位置显然是以备在Bucky出来时接到他，但又不至于无意听到他在帐篷里的陈述。他的出现让Bucky心口里膨胀起一股欢欣的暖流，让他忍不住悄悄浮现在脸上的傻笑，哪怕他胃里已经被掏空了一块。

 

“嘿，”Bucky轻声说，Steve刷地抬头看向他。

 

“嘿，”Steve不假思索回答，稍急切地站起来。他的视线首先撇去司令帐，再转回到Bucky身上。“还顺利吗？”

 

Bucky意识到要让Steve知道在这等他，Peggy Carter肯定事先有就想和Bucky谈话这件事和Steve通过气。不过这个发现并没让他觉得被小瞧，又或是她辜负了某种信任。这只让他欣慰于她给予了Steve与Steve给她的对等的信任，哪怕他自己心如刀割。

 

“嗯，”Bucky说着，走上前去拍了拍Steve的肩。他必须得抬手才能碰到，真够……不习惯的，不过那不重要。“嗯，很顺利。”他挑眉，一点点努力之下，勾起一个被折服的微笑。“你的这姑娘可了不得，Steve。”

 

话一出口，Bucky就想起Dugan曾经针对Bucky的“女孩”说过一模一样的话。他嘴角一抽，忙用笑容搪塞过去。

 

Steve哑然失笑，摇摇头，脸上安心的神色一闪而过。

 

“是啊，”Steve承认，朝Bucky咧嘴笑，宽阔的肩膀上有什么东西松了下来。“是的，她的确是。”

 

\--

 

几个星期后，在伦敦南部的一个酒吧里，Bucky Barnes邀请Peggy Carter跳舞。

 

那不是他最出色的搭讪，但也不算太失水准。他深觉自己会给她最后一个机会去露马脚，去证明她不是他以为的，天造地设给Steve的那个人。

**_如果她接受了那就说明她对他不是认真的，_** 他这么想着，说真的他也不知道自己希望这个小实验得到什么样的结果。 ** _要是她答应那我就不会再让步。绝不会让她玩弄_** ** _Steve_** ** _。_**

 

Peggy没接受他的邀请，丝毫不作考虑。

 

甚至没有让她的目光从Steve身上离开过一秒钟。

 

他从酒保那又点了一杯威士忌，期望于酒精能对他有和过去一样的影响。一口闷完甩回给酒保，迎着Steve看向他的目光，挤出个笑容，当他们走去加入桌边其他人，叫上另一轮酒时，他几乎有点不像他的少言寡语。

 

几小时后，Steve和那群家伙还兴致勃勃。说真的，Steve根本不见醉意，但其他人都已经东倒西歪，时间越晚他们越大舌头地说不来话。酒吧里大部分出来玩玩的客人早走了，只剩下些老主顾。

 

Bucky啜着他当晚的第七杯威士忌，疑惑英国这是不是都会往酒里掺水，因为不管怎么说他现在也应该身为趴地板的一员了。

 

房间那边，Steve和Dernier、Falsworth还有Morita聊着天——关于某本他们都读过的书，明显是有法语翻译的一本——这时Dugan在他旁边的椅子上坐下，贴着Bucky。

 

“一直想问，”Dugan含糊地问着，手肘顶了顶Bucky。他的声音沙哑，脸上一片通红，但至少在他旁边还坐得稳。“Stella最近怎样？”

 

颓然摇头，Bucky一口喝干杯里剩下的酒。

 

“我不想谈。”他咕哝， ** _终于_** 在酒精一路烧过他喉咙时，在指尖感受到了愉悦的麻木。迟钝了他的五感。让他不用再如芒在背地感受到身体里灌风的空洞，感受到自己的目光罔顾他意志，在Steve身上流连忘返。

 

在他身旁，Dugan用夹杂了吃惊和同情的表情看他。

 

“好吧，”Dugan轻易放下了这个话题，因为类似事情在战争年代时有发生，他们已经学会了在该闭嘴的时候闭嘴。他抬起酒杯，牛饮一口，然后用手背抹了抹嘴，回避了Bucky的眼睛。“好吧，行。”

 

他安坐在Bucky旁边的位子上，他们俩沉默地审视着眼前的空间。

 

他们就这么坐了一阵子，注视着人群——他们的朋友，真的，要是 Bucky扪心自问的话，而且在战争结束之前他们铁定会成为生死之交——一步步烂醉如泥，神志不清，举止可笑。Steve在人群中央，控制着一室的喧哗，又陪着他们狂欢，每隔一段时间他都会扭头过来找Bucky，对上他眼睛后，在房间那边冲他遥遥一笑。

 

他没告诉Steve军队给了他光荣退伍的机会，离开这见鬼的地方，回去他牵肠挂肚的家。Steve要是知道一定会告诉他回去，但他做不到。做不到把Steve留在这孤军奋战，让他在没有Bucky为他扫除后顾之忧时出入生死。

 

况且，他牵肠挂肚的那个家也已经不存在了。

 

所谓的家，是他和Steve在布鲁克林共筑的那间小公寓，是纸上的炭笔粉末和便宜的罐头在厨房里被煲热时散发的味道，是Steve素描时心不在焉哼唱的歌声。家是一个有着柴骨手指，窄小双肩，和Bucky能一根根数出来的肋骨的Steve，他会给Bucky恼羞成怒的表情和怯怯的干笑，从来都有着过于伟大的梦想。

 

家是一个当Bucky手臂环过他肩膀时，感觉到芦柴棒般的纤弱，的Steve，虽然Bucky知道他绝非池中之物，谁要是经受过Steve所经受过的，早就向世界投降，而不是始终孜孜不倦地前行着， ** _尝试着_** 。

 

已经没有Bucky能回去的家了。再没有了。

 

所以在可见的未来里，他会追随Steve。会背着他的枪，踩着他的脚印，走遍欧洲，保护这个傻瓜，就算他要为此杀了每一个挡他们路的纳粹。

 

这样就够了，他想，即使不算完美。即使这不是家，即使这不是他朝思暮想的东西。

 

现在这样就足够了。

 

\--

 

在那之后一切都更顺利了，当SSR一号打击部队——咆哮突击队，人们不久后开始这么称呼他们——被派出执行任务后。

 

首先，Steve回到了他身边。他完全能胜任再次全身心保护Steve安全的工作，哪怕这跟过去略有差别。乌青的拳头变成了弹孔枪伤，小巷里的厮打斗殴变成了震荡的九头蛇工厂里，四处扫射的激光枪，他们周围一片的断瓦残桓。变成了在外围用狙击枪射杀敌人，在Steve胸前画着硕大的靶子，冲锋陷阵时，在后方保护他的朋友。

 

Bucky的枪追踪着他的身影，在远处爆纳粹的头，或者复习一个人被近距离当胸射穿时会发出的声音，又或是在Steve下不了手时越俎代庖，他可以做无数次类似的事，只要能护他朋友周全。只要能确保Steve存在于他生命里，无论以何种身份。

 

他们去到拉脱维亚，波兰，远到法国，再回到意大利。他们跋涉过泥潭，绝大部分时间都深入在敌后，在那里除了彼此，他们毫无依靠。在他们的主线任务之外，他们还数次陷入小规模冲突中。在途径罗马尼亚时他们救出了一队俄罗斯俘虏，在南斯拉夫时他们被卷入了纳粹人和提托人的战斗中，还在阿姆斯特丹、巴黎——甚至有一次在柏林的近郊，卧底截取情报。他们差不多每隔几个月向移动大本营报到一次，补充物资，稍做歇息，重新体验和除彼此以外的人类交流是什么感觉。

 

1944年年末，Bucky能够真诚地说和其他同伴已经亲如兄弟。会刻薄讽刺的Jim，爱讲荤段子的Dernier，平时行为拘谨一喝酒就奔放的Falsworth，从他刚入战场就在一块的Gabe和Dum Dum Dugan。

 

还有Steve，矢志不渝、才思敏捷的Steve，有着此前从没机会大放光彩的运筹帷幄能力。Steve，Bucky注目的终点，始终用目光跟随着他的一举一动，小心谨慎地从不让他太过超出Bucky的视野。

 

Steve，把放有Peggy Carter照片的指南针当做护身符贴身携带的Steve，会在他以为没人看到时用手轻抚指南针圆形金属外壳的Steve。

 

这样很好，棒极了。这和Bucky曾计划过的画面如出一辙，当他还在布鲁克林的时候。当他最私密的幻想不过是和Steve各自找到合适的女孩，在同一条街上定居下来，一人买一套在现实里他们谁都买不起的房子。

 

况且，就算他如今的狂想实现了，Bucky又能给这个全新的Steve什么呢？给不了他保护，鉴于他终于有了契合他从小就有的远大理想的身体。给不了他金钱，鉴于他们完成的所有卧底任务，美国政府可以说欠着他们两个人世界上最昂贵的退伍抚恤金。

 

毕竟他不可能和Steve结婚。永远没可能使他们之间的关系得到法律认可。永远没可能给Steve除了满是谎言的生活、和盘呈上的心以外的任何东西，该死的他凭什么以为Steve会想踏足这些东西？

 

但保护Steve——仍旧是他得心应手的事情，是他能够做到的事情。是他可以赖以生存，直到Steve不再需要的事情，直到他让Bucky滚出他的生活。

 

在那天来临前，Bucky甘心就这样亦步亦趋在Steve的影子里。站在他身旁，捧场他一点不好笑的笑话，在没人能做到时保护他让他没有后顾之虞。

 

这样就足以让Bucky过活了。

 

\--

 

1945年二月末的一个晚上，Steve辗转难眠。

 

他们在德国西部，正接近于比利时边境的地方，此时正规军移动意外地快，马上就能追上他们。上次预估时，Phillips上校和Carter特工只在一天的脚程之外，原计划是他们退回去与之汇合，再一起向德国进发。

 

一则这样可以给咆哮突击队机会补充物资，报到并接受新任务。纳粹或许正仓皇出逃，但九头蛇依然健在，从Bucky的角度看，他深知美国军部哪怕是在希特勒放弃侵略，束手就擒后，也会要求他们留在军队里，恪尽职守。如今世界变化的速度太快，他们接到的官方命令甚至可以一天一个样，所以和大本营接触自有它的好处，能保证他们始终走在正轨上。

 

二则，能给Steve机会和Peggy Carter见面。这个……Bucky知道不会是行动的决定性因素之一，算不上是，因为Steve是个太老实的好人，根本没法为一己之私去考虑。

 

但这对他总归是个好事。他会很高兴见到她。

 

而今晚，他们七个人在离波恩有一定距离的空地上扎了营。是一片乡村地区，农场还有被茂密绿林分隔开的耕地，而他们出于更隐蔽的需要选择夜宿在树林间。咆哮突击队的其他人都已经因为此前在暴风雪里奔波的一天，而累得在睡袋里睡得天昏地暗。他们选择的这片树林的确能很好地遮风挡雨，因此他们没在别处时那么冷。

 

眼前的景象分外熟悉：Dum Dum在不远处嘎声打呼噜，Gabe和Dernier背靠背取着暖。Falsworth手指圈着他白天戴在汗衫下的金色小十字架，Jim在睡梦里蜷缩成一个小球，和他白天时勉力塑造的自负、自吹自擂的形象大相径庭。

 

Bucky是他们中唯一一个现在该睁着眼的人，他坐在一根倒卧的圆木上，警戒着四周，再过差不多一小时他会去叫醒Dernier，换班值夜。不过尽管如此，当看到Steve的身影在营地上竖起，钻出睡袋，起身走过来，在Bucky身旁落座时，Bucky毫不惊讶。

 

“睡不着？”Bucky轻声问，甚至没在Steve挨着他坐下时多看他一眼。从树顶间流泻下的月光刚刚足够Bucky看清自己开口时，呼吸在空气中凝结成霜的样子。估计再过不久就又要下雪了。

 

他没以前那么怕冷。实际上他不是很需要发下来的御寒冬衣，但他还是把衣服披在了肩上。

 

在他身旁，Steve摇摇头。

 

“嗯，”Steve回答，降低音量生怕吵醒了其他人。时至今日，他们其实都很擅长在彼此的话语声下入睡，不过有体谅的心总是好的。“我脑子里千头万绪一团乱，理不出个所以然来。”

 

“唔，”Bucky理解地嘟哝，在Steve坐下后第一次正眼看了他一眼。Steve连冬衣都懒得套，拢共就穿了一条宽松军裤和一件长袖睡衣。

 

Bucky朝他微笑，只嘴角轻微拉扯的一个弧度。他自己领悟到，他的笑容可能没战前那样自然，轻巧单纯不再。但他已经不需要像刚从九头蛇折磨下逃出来后那样，用尽全身力气才能笑出来，这好歹算卓有进步。

 

“你期待再次回到大本营吗？”Bucky问他，Steve在旁失笑。

 

“热饭、交流、再来点淋浴之类的？”Steve明显含笑说道，“快算我一个。”

 

“听听这话从一个小时候最大的愿望就是去野营玩的家伙，”Bucky坏笑着说，Steve用在他肩上的一记轻扇回应他。

 

“闭嘴，谁叫他们总在书里把这个写得很有趣的样子，”Steve说道，而Bucky眉头一皱，Steve的语气分明是轻轻巧巧的一时戏言——但他话里隐含的什么东西让Bucky本能地正襟危坐，屏气凝神。一种他经过和Steve的多年相处，花了一生去学习他如何喜怒哀乐，而打磨出的直觉。

 

这儿有足够的亮光让他能看清Steve脸的一部分，被斑驳的月光点亮，但其余的他均埋没在黑暗里。这使得他的脸孔和下颔越加凸显，而Bucky无视了一见Steve就在他心底蒸腾的熟悉惆怅感。

 

“你没事吧，兄弟？”他询问，双眉因专注而轻皱，听到他的话，Steve双肩一泄。

 

“嗯，”Steve低声说，并没遮遮掩掩他声音里的心神不宁，还有他肩膀不安抽动的样子。“嗯，没事，只是……”

 

Steve现在再也不隐藏他的焦虑和迟疑，至少不在只有他们两人独处时。Bucky深以为慰，过去他已经习惯于每次Steve染上小毛小病，就试图用长篇累牍的 ** _我没事，_** ** _Buck_** ** _，真的_** 和 ** _你去休息，我没事_** 和 ** _你去做你该做的事情，我没事_** 来搪塞过去。

 

Steve再没什么要证明的东西了。至少对他没有。

 

况且，从战略层面上来说，他们中至少有一个人知晓何时Steve状态不佳，毕竟是更安全的做法，在如今这局势下， ** _战略、过程、谨慎_** 三者间都不能厚此薄彼。他朝Steve投去期许的目光，扬眉抿唇。

 

他没想到Steve会深深叹出一口气，手指撩过刘海的方式让它乱糟糟地垂在前额上。

 

“就是……”Steve开口，吐出一缕受挫的呼吸，一时无言。他沉寂了片刻，望着包围在他们四周的一片黑暗的森林。

 

“我们已经很接近了，Buck，”Steve最后说，声音低而踌躇。他的目光一往无前，但Bucky不知该怎么形容他脸上的表情。“极其接近一切尘埃落定的那天。我很高兴我在这，真的。你知道世上没有另一个我更愿意待着的地方，但是……”他微微耸了耸宽阔的肩膀，扭头静静看Bucky。“我觉得我已经准备好迎接即将到来的结束。然后回家，开家小店。尽我所能从另一角度帮助重建，你懂？”

 

Steve看起来那么认真，那么乐观，Bucky真的不忍心去告诉他，事情绝不会像他想的如此简单。首先，没人能保证九头蛇会跟那独裁者一起寿终正寝，Bucky几乎能预见在战争本身结束之后，至少又是一两年的光景用来赶尽杀绝残党。除此之外，政府死都不会就这样放手让 ** _美国队长_** 大隐于市。要么他们会要求Steve用余生侍奉他的国家，要么他们会把他关在某个实验室里，千方百计重塑超级战士血清。在和平年代里优化它，为了在下个战争年代里领先。

 

但现在天色尚晚，他们又都疲累不堪，他们一群人披星戴月、翻山越岭的日子，想想也已有一年又半载。如果这能让Steve熬过接下去几个月，就是暂时纵容他的遐想又能有什么坏处，然后他们大可以走一步看一步。

 

“你觉得你会做点什么？”Bucky顺着他问，而不是戳破Steve微不足道的美梦，他朝他挑眉，手肘轻轻撞了Steve的身侧。“等战争结束，等你回到家。有什么大计划？”

 

他以为会得到直言不讳的简单回答： ** _我想和_** ** _Peggy_** ** _回去伦敦_** 或者 ** _回布鲁克林_** 或 ** _安定下来，组建一个家庭_** 甚至是 ** _终于能专心搞我的艺术了，_** ** _Bucky_** ** _，你觉得如何？_**

 

然而Steve一声深叹，用每当他局促难安或不知该怎么启口时惯用的方式，搓了搓额头。

 

“我不知道，”Steve最终说，当他转眼看Bucky时，他的脸上布满了Bucky分不清辨不明的情绪。

 

目光几乎 ** _躲闪_** ，Bucky因为这对话陡然的急转而向前倾了一些。还有Steve脸上的表情：茫然、彷徨、险些如 ** _迷失_** ，看到这样的Steve让Bucky心中一痛。

 

“我想大概是我倾向于有明确的目标，”Steve一会后说，手搁在膝盖上，双肩微佝偻。看上去像是想把自己缩小，就算他现在是个大个子了，Bucky也能认出那个姿势，以前他拉着Steve去舞厅时，他就总是这样子紧挨在墙边，不去邀请他的女伴共舞，兀自缩着，好像想让自己消失。“很长时间里，那个目标就是参军，打赢战争。但这些都快结束了，我就……”Steve无可奈何地耸肩，看着尤其无措。“我想我就是不知道接下去该做什么。”

 

Steve看向他，天啊，这他妈 ** _蠢_** 爆了——因为有那么一瞬间，Bucky竟然痴心妄想他在Steve眼睛里看到了某种怅惘的东西。某种哀婉又遥远的东西，就好像他透过Bucky，看到了过去的种种。某种他已经与之长辞的东西。

 

问一个自己压根不想得到答案的问题是傻子才会干的事，但Bucky从没自认是聪明人。

 

“有想要和谁安顿下来的打算吗？”Bucky沉默片刻后问，尽可能小心保持声音的平静。面上则试图看起来随性而不是翘首以盼。

 

他身旁，Steve闻言僵了一瞬。他似乎深思熟虑了许久，眉头皱起，就好像这值得他全神思考得出答案，而不是什么随口一答。然后——

 

“有很长一段时间，我都不知道自己到底想要什么。”Steve很慢、很留神地说着，视线凝固在他们周围树林的黑暗中，仿佛他看到了什么截然不同的东西。“我……自哀自怨了很长时间，我觉得。年复一年地追逐我得不到的东西，感觉我在乎的人里，没人会用我期望的方式看待我。”

 

Bucky清楚他在说什么，他记得在过去对Steve冷言冷语的姑娘们。记得Steve曾经说过他不求每晚怀抱不同的姑娘，只想找到对的那一个。

 

但如果Bucky别想太深，如果他放任自己陷进那短短一句中，他几乎可以假装……

 

接着Steve顿了一下，摇头——他周身的气场就变了。让他看上去更自信，胸有成竹。他轻轻一笑，胸口积压的重量似乎随之卸下。

 

“后来我遇到了Peggy，”Steve含笑说道，要说在这一刻Bucky的心碎成片屑并不妥当，因为并不是说他不知道这个对话会走向何处。况且那裂口也早在那，破碎只不过是定局的未来。Bucky重重吞咽了下，点头鼓励Steve继续说。“你知道吗，我之前从没对任何人有过那么确定的感觉。很……清晰，就在我的大脑里。第一次这么轻而易举的——在她不讨厌我之后。”他的笑声点缀在结尾，Bucky只一味点头。

 

“你爱她？”他问，不是因为他想再插自己一刀，是因为他必须听到这个答案。

 

笑容分毫不待就跃上Steve的脸，信任、笃定，也许还有一点点羞涩，但是……确信。

 

天开始下雪了。绝大多数的雪花被头顶上的树冠挡住去路，但仍有不少纷纷扬扬地攀缘而下。只是玲珑的白色薄片，轻若鸿毛，在他们皮肤上几乎感觉不到。他身侧的Steve仰头去望夜空，脸上的笑容绽开地更明显，更灿烂。

 

“嗯，”Steve回答，微末笑意最终扩大成饱含真诚的露齿大笑。他转头笔直地看向Bucky，让他能体会到他的感受。“嗯，我真的爱她。”

 

之后Bucky静静等着。他等着无声的崩塌骤然掀起风暴，携着倒胃的嫉妒感，还有藐视他意愿，依然时常在他心里滔滔不绝的忿恨。

 

出乎他意料的是，并没有充斥几欲撑爆他身体的百感交集。没有切肤之痛，没有心如刀锉。什么都没有，不过是脑后一声咄嗟回响，来自他心底急迫崩溃不再的情绪。他觉出一抹惆怅，一丝麻木，但是……还撑得住。

 

他打心底里为Steve高兴——也为Peggy，真的，因为他 ** _喜欢_** 她，尊重她，知道她正是Steve需要的那种女孩——这种他已经很久，很久没能体会过的喜悦。

 

“我为你高兴，兄弟。”Bucky听到自己语带畅快的笑意述说着，他自己都有点被这话的真心实意吓到。

 

在那瞬间，他发誓看到一点安心的神色掠过Steve的脸——就好像他有理由需要Bucky的首肯。不过这神色只暂留了一刹那，随即恢复如常，像月光在漆黑夜色里开的玩笑。Bucky抬手，拍在Steve肩上，心头漫过一丝动摇的混淆感，就跟每次他感觉到这个男人强壮的肌肉时一样。

 

这样很好，这样多好。Steve幸福快乐。Steve陷入爱河。这是Bucky在当下能期望的最好结局。

 

“真的，”Bucky继续说，捏捏他的肩，稍带询问地扬眉，“准备在这些都结束后和她结婚？”

 

Steve失笑，只踟蹰了刚够朝Bucky投来一个自嘲笑容的时间。

 

“如果她愿意的话，当然，”Steve说，眉眼间略羞臊，他抬头揉揉后颈。“我会……嗯。我想我很乐意。”

 

“喔，她会愿意的，没悬念，”Bucky哼了一声，当发现他略高的声音让Jim在睡梦中吸鼻子后自觉降低了一些。没可能Peggy Carter会放过这样的机会：生吞活剥这样的一个男孩，把他变成她的人，带Steve Rogers这样的人回家。未来的如此构图在Bucky心底留下一道悄怆伤痕。

 

“你听上去很肯定，”Steve的声音里满是愉悦，Bucky敲他的胳膊，给他一个眼红至极的表情。

 

“说真的，Rogers，要是你觉得她有可能说不的话，那你比我想象的还要笨。她爱死你了，有眼睛的人都知道。你唯一要做的就是活下去，活到求婚的那一天。”

 

这话足以让Steve莞尔一笑。“确实这就是关键。”Steve这样说，但依旧挂着笑。他在圆木上稍微往后挪了点，双肩更放松地缓下。抬起臂膀在头上交叉，伸了个懒腰，身体少许后仰。

 

“那么那就是我想要的东西，”Steve的语气蓦然斩钉截铁，Bucky慢了一拍才意识到他是在回答对话最开始的问题。“看Peggy是不是愿意和我在一起。如果她想继续为信仰和原则而战，没关系。如果她想退伍偏安一隅，那也没关系。”他转头笑看Bucky。“你们俩在哪，我就在哪。”

 

Bucky闻言……心颤气咽。心口像被高高吊起。“再说一遍？”他努力说地轻率，Steve只回了他一 ** _眼_** 。

 

“嗯嗯， ** _好吧_** ，”Steve说地很轻松，瞥Bucky的那眼显然是在说他是世上最大的傻瓜。“我坚信我们能找到对我们三个都行得通的方法。”他满含希冀地补充，好像就那么简单。好像在他脑海里它一直那么无需费吹灰之力。

 

他又抬头看着夜空，笑容变得波澜不惊。

 

“我的挚爱和挚友，”Steve说，声音里哼着心满意足的暖意。

 

这个声音，是哪怕Bucky和他结伴长大，哪怕他比世上任何人都了解Steve Rogers更多，也并不熟悉的声音。因为Steve的一生都致力于实现摘星之志，不遗余力地迎难而上，去为他自己，为他们俩，创造更好的未来。这是个伤感的领悟，但 ** _餍足于某某_** 的Steve，Bucky不熟悉，更别说 ** _幸福于某某_** 的Steve。

 

在他身旁，Steve发出一声惬意轻叹。“再想不到更好的事情了。”

 

Bucky并没多说什么。只是狠狠吞咽着，在Steve看向他时候压下喉口的哽意。

 

“你呢？”Steve问，语气里流露出真诚的好奇。他微微歪头，便更接近Bucky。“有什么大计划要Peggy和我搭手的吗？”

 

那么……唔。

 

老实说，Bucky几乎没想过。从Steve把他从九头蛇工厂里就出来，从他半生不熟的白日梦被粉碎殆尽之后，就没再想过。他抿嘴，给自己一点时间斟酌这个问题。

 

他知道他想成为有价值的人。这是最重要的：对Steve有价值，对Steve奋斗的目标有价值。除此之外……

 

“没有，”Bucky干脆地说，在头顶上伸展双臂，做作刻意地打了个哈欠。“估计就是你去哪，我就去哪。难题就交给你去解决了。”

 

“揩油的家伙。”Steve面无表情地说，Bucky又敲了他胳膊一下。

 

“混蛋。”Bucky反嘲他，而后这次他不用再假装地打出个哈欠。他轻轻眨眼，把肩头的大衣再拢地紧一些。

 

当Steve拍上他背时，用的力道差不多能把Bucky倒葱栽倒在地。不过他没倒，抓地不动，只是挑眉看向Steve。

 

“去休息会吧，”Steve说，月光明亮在他的眼睛里，声音里温柔的注解暖入Bucky心脾。Steve朝他笑着，轻松写意，毫无睡意，Bucky蓦觉感恩，对排除万难把Steve带回他身边的力量——天啊，他的守护天使，或是其他任何在看顾他们的存在。Steve放在他背上的手掌宽大而温暖。“我来看着。”

 

“那敢情好。”Bucky睡眼朦胧地说，伸着懒腰站起来，朝Steve露出厚脸皮的表情。“你那超级战士的旺盛精力总得有地施展，不是吗？”

 

“晚安，Buck，”Steve回道，口吻柔软。Bucky倦倦地朝他咧嘴。

 

“晚安，笨家伙。”Bucky答道——接着乖乖走回他空着的睡袋，终于能小眯一阵。

 

那晚他沉入梦乡时，静谧含情的雪花飘落到他袒露的脸颊上，Bucky不由感觉胸口如释重负。仿佛在他们对话的某一时点，他终得以对Steve放手。

 

最后，重要的不再是他在想什么，不再是他是否还存有留恋、苦痛。重要的是成为对Steve有价值的人：不管这个世界还将向他们抛下什么难题，都想办法常伴他身侧。重要的是成为Steve想他成为的人。

 

因为他人生首要任务现在是——过去也一直是——竭尽所能地保护Steve，至于是从校园恶霸还是炮火连天还是Bucky脑子里盘旋的臆想那，都无有不同。他会追随Steve的足迹跨越大半个地球，会在必要时一次次赴汤蹈火，在所不惜。他会双手沾血，以保Steve的纤尘不染，会时刻站在Steve一边，在他结婚时当他的伴郎如果那是故事的结果。直到时间尽头，无论前路何往，Bucky绝不食言。

 

在他心中栖着一个空洞，但已不像Bucky以为的那么痛彻心扉。没有他捱不过去的东西。

 

当Bucky终于迷迷糊糊睡去时，鲜明的笑意翘在他嘴角。

 

\--

 

第二天，在前往解放波恩的路上，他们和移动大本营汇合后，Gabe和Jim不停摆弄着接入到九头蛇电波频率的收音机。在Steve过去和Carter特工打招呼时，在其他人都去吃三个星期来第一顿热饭时，他们俩就在收音机旁围做一团。当Bucky、Steve还有咆哮突击队其余成员用过午饭来加入他们时，两人还在侧耳倾听并调整着频率。

 

“他们每隔一小时都在重复相同的东西，”Gabe疲累地解释道，正了正他的帽子，朝他们所有人摆出个挫败的脸。这已经比Bucky能听到的信息要多了：在他听来就是一堆德语乱码，一个有气无力的女声叽叽呱呱地废话说个不停。“但全都加密了，所以很难分辨出有用的情报。”

 

“同时我在检查Gabe的翻译稿，”Jim补充说，一脸严肃地用铅笔敲着手里的一堆纸。他的眼圈看起来已经黑得有点发紫了，Bucky给自己暗暗提个醒，一旦有机会就给他泡杯咖啡。“我在研究它们的模式，和弗里德曼实验还有布莱切利园的人们得出的结论作比较。目前为止我们得到了一个日期，一个坐标，还算不错了，另外我觉得他们可能在说关于火车的事情虽然我不是很确定。”

 

“再有，我能听出来的就是紧急，”Gabe继续说，脸因烦躁而皱起。“Schnell，schnell，dringlich，dringlich。这部分他们都不费心加密了。”

 

感觉到Steve在他身旁一下子警惕起来时，Bucky还在边听边点头。他感觉到他的朋友身形一直，看到唯一的表情从Steve脸上隐去。他迅速看了Bucky一眼，然后把注意力转到Gabe和Jim身上。

 

“Zola会在那辆火车上，”Steve郑重其事地说，确信而毫无疑问。Bucky心头一凛，一副高昂的声线，一双动作精准的手，还有 ** _不我求你不不让它停下求你上帝啊让它停下_** 的记忆粗暴撕开他的脑海。霎时间如冷水浇头。“我敢用命赌。Schmidt已经消失地无影无踪，他们正谋划更大的阴谋。我几乎可以肯定无论Zola在运什么，我们都有必要看上一看。”

 

咆哮突击队的其他人不约而同看向Bucky，因为就算他并不乐于谈起在Zola实验室里度过的小白鼠时光，并不意味着他们会忘记。他们脸上显露出多种情绪混杂交战的样子：犹疑、愤慨、理解——甚至还有一丝因可能到来的复仇而兴奋。

 

但Steve……

 

是Steve脸上的表情让Bucky挺直了腰板，拔高身躯。让他收紧下颔，微眯双眼，吞咽下喉头的梗塞。因为在Steve的眼里是尊重，当然，还有感同身受的痛苦。是他背负了整场战争的牢固决心。

 

不过更让Bucky在意的，是他在那里看到的 ** _依从_** 。是Steve愿意退居在后，让Bucky决定下一步骤，就像Steve已做好准备悉听尊便，哪怕Bucky的决定是软弱或毫无理性的。

 

这种从战术上看是糟糕的，从风险上看是见鬼的，但又 ** _他妈的太_** ** _Steve_** 的行为，让Bucky想放声大笑出来。

 

“那该死的我们还在等什么？”Bucky在凝滞的沉默在空中停留片刻后说，对着他们露出个牙龈笑容。他一把拽起搁在板条箱上的枪，从容老练地把它甩到背上。

 

他看向Steve，四目相对，眼波交流——最终，许久之后，Steve极轻地点头应承。

 

Bucky朝一边斜过头，从他肩膀的姿势到他血管里蓬勃的肾上腺素，无不意欲着手刃仇敌。

 

“听起来我们有班火车得赶了嘛。”Bucky宣告道，冲Steve勾起唇角，其余人则纷纷散开去准备新任务。

 

Steve只对他报以会心一笑。

 

**The End**


End file.
